El quinto overlord
by Sauron123
Summary: Todos conocemos a Finn el chico que ase el bien sin mirar a quien, heroe en otras palabras.Pero no deberia ser asi. Hora de aventura y overlord no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi nombre es sauron123.**

**Soy nuevo aquí así que decidí hacer un fic sobre una mezcla**

**entre hora de aventura y overlord. La idea me salio cuando supo que el cuarto overlord es hijo del tercer overlord y como el cuarto no ha tenido hijo pensé que a Finn le quedaría el papel. Talvez crean que no pero en mi opinión pensé que tal si Finn si es el hijo del overlord, entonces Finn haría todo lo contrario a su destino el bien cuando debería hacer el mal. Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el fic disfrútenlo además es mi primer historia.**

**Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventura ni overlord ni sus personajes me pertenecen….aun.**

Overlord 5

(18 años después de la caída del imperio glorioso)

Overlord-Krazak…. Tu bien sabes que no estaré en este mundo por mucho tiempo.

Krazak-Mi lord se que usted a pasado por mucho desde la guerra contra el imperio pero no puede dejar la torre sin un lord.

Overlord-Si lo se. Pero como encontraremos a un nuevo overlord antes de que mi enfermedad me mate.

Krazak-No estoy seguro lord pero tenemos que hacerlo, debemos encontrar a alguien que imponga el mal en esta tierra, alguien que nos permita dominar este mundo…Alguien que dedique toda su vida a causar el caos.

En un pillar cercano Kelda la primera querida escuchaba la conversación a escondidas.

(Kelda pov)

No ahora no ahora no…. Kelda debes decirle al niño brujo que estas embarazada, pero si se los digo querrán que mi hijo imponga el mal….Pero no….El merece una vida mejor. Una vida fuera de tanto mal. Pero Kelda que estas diciendo, te encanta el mal….Pero si tu hijo se convierte en overlord….No vivirá mucho.

Kelda se escabullo por la torre hasta que logro llegar al portal.

(Sin pov)

Kelda logro llegar a un pequeño pueblo donde sabia que si los esbirros no lo destruían, seria un buen lugar donde su hijo pudiera crecer. Pero si tiene los mismos poderes de su padre, los niños del pueblo lo molestarían o peor, los esbirros lo encontrarían. Al menos aquí tendría un mejor futuro que en la torre rodeada de esbirros malvados, dos arpías, y esa nuez con orejas (Krazak).

Justo en ese momento Kelda sintió un dolor inmenso no lo podía creer estaba teniendo a su bebe.

Un par de minutos después vio a su hermoso bebe, estaba llorando pero sabia que era normal.

Kelda-Hola bebe yo soy tu mama talvez no vuelvas a verme pero, quiero que sepas que rezare por ti cada noche.

Después de eso Kelda beso la frente de su bebe con mucha suavidad.

Kelda-Te llamare…..Finn.

A continuación Kelda sintió el mismo dolor y solo pensó no, no, no….No otro bebe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se que es un poco corto pero los demás no serán así,**

**este lo hice para saber si a los fans de At y overlord les gustaría, y aunque no les guste lo seguiré pues estoy dispuesto a terminar mi fic, si no conocen overlord les iré contando cosas sobre el juego, espero si les gusto o si al menos pasaron un buen rato gracias por leer seguiré el fic y le pondré finnceline.**


	2. El inicio del final

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, me sentí impaciente por actualizar así que aquí esta la conti.**

**Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventura ni overlord ni sus personajes me pertenece**

**Ch2: Finn ha muerto.**

**(**18 años después del nacimiento de Finn)

Finn ahora tiene 18 años de edad, sigue viviendo con Jake. Últimamente había notado algo extraño en el, podía lanzar rayos de las manos, no sabia porque así que decidió preguntarle a la dulce princesa sobre su problema.

(Dulce reino)

DP-Mmm... No estoy segura de lo que te sucede Finn.

Finn-¿ Es algo normal en mi?

DP-No estoy segura nunca he sabido nada sobre que los humanos lancen rayos de las manos.

Finn-Mmmm….Dulce princesa quería preguntarte ¿Porque ahora el dulce reino es el cuádruple de grande que antes?

La dulce princesa sonrío ampliamente, como si le encantara que le hubieran preguntado eso, en su rostro no solo se veía felicidad sino gran orgullo.

DP-Por el progreso Finn.

Finn-¿El progreso?

DP-Si Finn el progreso es lo que nos hace más grandes. El Dulce reino se ha estado expandiendo al grado de que ahora es imperio. El dulce imperio. Poseemos alrededor de 4000 ciudadanos y un ejército de 4 billones.

Finn-¿Y tu lo diriges?

DP-No, mi hermano lo ase.

Finn-¿El Principe Gumball?

DP-Si, pero ya no es un príncipe. Es un rey. El rey Gumball-Dijo la dulce princesa con lágrimas de orgullo.

Finn-Bueno creo que debo irme tratare de hacer todo lo posible para saber que me pasa.

DP-Adiós Finn

Finn-Adiós-Dijo Finn con un gesto de despedida.

Finn se hallaba vagando sin rumbo, no sabia que le pasaba ni porque le pasaba.

Así que fue con la única persona que creyó que le podía ayudar. Marceline.

Finn-Marceline, Marceline soy yo Finn.-Decía Finn mientras tocaba la puerta de Marceline.

Marceline-¿Qué sucede Finn porque tanto escándalo?-Dijo Marceline mientras le abría la puerta a Finn.

Finn-Marceline vine a verte porque talvez tu me ayudes con un problema.

Marceline-¿Cuál es?

Finn-Tengo dudas de mi cuerpo.

Marceline-Oooo ya veo, pasa.

Finn entro a la casa de Marceline y se sentaron en el incomodo sofá de Marceline.

Marceline-Bien Finn talvez tengas algunas dudas sobre como funciona tu cuerpo, pero veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho-Marceline estaba apunto de darle a Finn la charla pero este la interrumpió.

Finn-¡NO NO ME REFERIA A ESO!-Dijo Finn asustado pues cuando Jake le dio la charla Finn casi se vuelve loco- Es que tengo dudas sobre esto-Finn alzo una mano y de ella lanzo un pequeño pero peligroso rayo de energía. Marceline solo pudo sorprenderse.

Marceline-Finn ¿Cómo hiciste eso?.

Finn-No lo se. Por eso vine aquí, para ver si podías ayudarme.

Marceline-No se que te esta pasando Finn. Perdóname.-Justo en ese instante Marceline vio que Finn no apagaba el rayo-Finn apaga eso vas a romper algo.

Finn-No puedo, no puedo controlarlo-Finn no pudo evitar mover su mano lo que hizo que el rayo destruyera gran parte de la casa de Marceline, justo después Finn pudo apagar el rayo. Al ver la casa de Marceline hecha añicos se sintió muy mal-Marcy…yo…yo lo siento tanto.

Marceline no contesto pues su casa estaba destrozada. Lo que mas la molesto fue que el rayo de Finn rompió su bajo hacha. Y justo entonces no contuvo su ira

Marceline-¡LARGO DE MI CASA FINN AHORA!

Finn- Marcy yo.

Marceline-¡NI TE DISCULPES, ROMPISTE MI BAJO Y AHORA QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE. LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA!

Finn hubiera contestado amablemente pero de pronto sintió algo, era ira, no soportaba que le gritaran se sentía como…..un animal salvaje.

Finn-¡BIEN YA ME VOY SOLO PARA QUE NO ME SIGAN TRANTANDO MAL PORQUE HIZE ALGO QUE TU BIEN SABIAS QUE NO PODIA CONTROLAR!

Marceline-¡BIEN LARGO!

Finn salio de casa de Marceline con un gran rostro de ira estaba furioso.

Marceline solo se hinco en el suelo y tomo su bajo estaba todo destrozado. Pero pensó, Finn tenia razón no lo hizo a propósito, fue solo un accidente-Marceline. Discúlpate con Finn no solo porque rompió tu bajo hazlo por lo que de verdad lo haces siempre….Porque lo amas.-Se dijo Marceline así misma y salio de su casa flotando lo mas rápido que pudo esperando que Finn no estuviera lejos.

Finn se encontraba caminando por ahí, pensando en lo que hizo pero de pronto vio algo que llamo su atención. Una fisura.

Finn-Que raro. Nunca había visto una fisura aquí que extraño.

Marceline-¡FINN! ¡FINN!

Finn se volteo rapadamente y vio a Marceline-Marce….Aaaaahhhhh-Finn se tropezó con una piedra lo que lo hizo caer dentro de la fisura.

Marceline-¡FINN!- Marceline se adentro en la fisura, buscaba a Finn pero no lo hallaba escuchaba sus gritos que cada vez se hacían mas lejanos. Marceline no pudo mas porque llego tan adentro de la fisura que apenas veía la luz del sol. No pudo hacer mas, regreso a la superficie lo más rápido que pudo.

Marceline-Finn no, no, no ¡FINN!-Marceline no pudo evitar llorar descontroladamente. Finn había muerto y era toda su culpa. No se quería mover solo se quedo allí, llorando.

.

.

.

En el interior de la fisura se encontraba Finn estaba muy herido, estaba inconsciente. Pero unos seres lo observaban.

Krazak-Mmmmm. este sera nuestro nuevo overlord bien ya sabe usar su magia nos ahorro un paso. Es hora de entrenarlo

.

.

.

**Hasta aqui espero que lo disfruten habra mas pronto los overlord s usan un tipo de magia que consiste en electrocutar al enemigo Krazak es como un consejero espero que les guste porque habra mucho mas habra una guerra**


	3. Ch 3 Entrenamiento de overlords

**Hola a todos. Espero que hayan pasado un buen día y hoy les doy el 3 capitulo les explicare las cosas que no entiendan al final.**

**Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventura ni overlord ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Ch 3 entrenamiento de overlords

En el dulce reino todos estaban reunidos para el funeral de Finn.

Dulce ciudadano-Estamos aquí reunidos para llorar la muerte de Finn el humano. Finn el humano marco la vida de muchos de nosotros, algunos como héroe, otros como amigo, y a una chica la marco como novio. Desgraciadamente ella no se encuentra aquí, no solo porque quemaría el salón, sino porque Finn el chico humano le rompió el corazón. Hasta ahora todavía no se sabe porque Finn el humano planto a la Princesa de fuego en el altar, sinceramente fue una gran tristeza, pero mas para la princesa, porque aunque Finn era un héroe, en el reino de fuego plantar a tu prometida o prometido es un gran deshonor, que se castiga con prohibir la entrada de vuelta al reino de fuego. Pero hoy no hay que pensar en las cosas malas que hizo Finn, sino en las buenas, Finn dedico su vida a ayudarnos, aun cuando nosotros no buscamos su ayuda. Ahora tenemos aquí presente al hermano de Finn, Jake el perro.

Jake-Muchas gracias, hoy es un día triste para todos. Mi…mi…

mi hermanito el-Jake apenas y podía contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-…el era…el era…muaaaaajajajaj-Jake no pudo evitar llorar.

Dulce ciudadano-Gracias por tus palabras Jake. Bien se que todos se sienten muy triste, pero recuerden que Finn esta en un mejor lugar.

.

.

.

(Torre Lúgubre)

Finn-Aaaaahhhhh ¿Donde estoy?

Krazak-Oooo por fin despierta mi lord

Finn-¿Qué quien soy yo?

Krazak-Usted señor, es mi overlord y el de todos nosotros.

De pronto toda la habitación empezó a llenarse de unas criaturas parecidas a los gremlins pero de color piel y con ropas hechas con tela algunos tenían garrotes en sus manos había unos muy curiosos, uno tenia un ojo de cristal, un sombrero de bufón y una pequeña vara con un articulo parecido al de su sombrero además tenia marcas parecidas a tatuajes en sus piernas. Otro era similar a los demás a excepción de una mascara de soldador. Había otro que era igual a otra excepción de un casco de minero con una pequeña lámpara en la frente este llevaba un pico de minero. Había otro del mismo color que Krazak (gris) pero era por la edad, este llevaba una ropa similar ala de la muerte (la común, no la de at) también llevaba una hoz. Pero ala edad de Finn esos seres apenas alcanzaban sus rodillas.

Krazak-Ellos son sus esbirros lord, le servirán, mataran y se sacrificaran por usted lord, por ahora solo están los parduzcos, las otras tribus de esbirros se han perdido. Su misión es acabar con los reinos de Ooo y talvez de Aaa, pero para eso debe entrenarse lord.

Finn-Entonces soy un overlord….no suena mal-dijo Finn sonriendo con malicia

Krazak-¿Recuerda su nombre lord?

Finn-Si, mi nombre es Finn, pero es todo lo que recuerdo.

Krazak-Bien. Ahora debemos entrenar, el mal no se hace solo.

Finn siguió a Krazak a lo que parecía ser un portal.

Krazak-Vamos lord sin miedo es muy seguro, verdad Pestonio-Dijo Krazak mientras se giraba al esbirro con casco de minero.

Pestonio-Claro Pestonio hace portales seguros solo para el lord.

Krazak-Oooo casi lo olvido, señor no se puede sembrar el caos y la destrucción con esa ropa-Menciono Krazak al ver que Finn traía su misma ropa de siempre a excepción de su gorro, ya que lo había perdido durante la caída.

Los esbirros se encontraban equipando a su lord con la armadura de Darkness legend (otro videojuego de overlord)después de unos minutos los esbirros equiparon a su lord con su guante de overlord, varias armaduras y lo que todo overlord tiene un casco, Oxidio (el esbirro con mascara de soldador) le dio a su lord, una maza de fuego y oscuridad lo que dio origen a fuego negro.

Krazak-Ya esta listo lord, partamos a causar estragos.

Después de cruzar el portal Krazak y Finn llegaron a un bosque de Ooo que era también la localización de un pueblo de la gente hot dog pero a diferencia de los demás estos eran del mismo tamaño de la princesa.

Krazak-Ve ese lugar señor, es el pueblo salchicha, hay los hot dogs viven en paz, armonía y amor…horrible ¿no? Bien que disfruten su estupida paz por ahora, muéstreles que ha vuelto el overlord.-Después Krazak se acerco a lo que parecía un agujero con una luz amarilla en su interior-Este es un criadero arcano, de aquí puede llamar a sus esbirros, también hemos entrenado a algunos lobos para que los parduzcos los monten, a llegado el momento lord llame a sus esbirros.

Finn a continuación uso su guante para llamar a sus esbirros al ser llamados los esbirros salieron literalmente saltando de su agujero, después Finn señalo a los lobos indicándoles a los esbirros que los montaran.

Después de eso Finn se limito a echar un vistazo al pueblo, listo para atacar.

Krazak se acerco ala puerta del pueblo al verlo los hot dogs le abrieron.

Vigilante hot dog-Bienvenido que se le ofrece en nuestro humilde pueblo.

Krazak-A mi no. Pero a mi amo.

Justo en ese momento los esbirros y sus lobos salieron disparados a la batalla, justo al estar cerca de un hot dog los lobos comenzaban a comerlos y machacarlos los lobos entraron ala plaza del pueblo y empezaron a perseguir a los civiles, tan pronto los alcanzaban sus jinetes golpeaban a los civiles con fuerza y de forma despiadada, seguido de los esbirros entro Finn quien veía complacido junto a Krazak como los esbirros mataban a los civiles, destruían sus casas y las saqueaban. Los ciudadanos estaban aterrados sus gritos de terror y miedo se oían al meno de distancia, las casas de los hot dogs estaban en llamas y hechas ruinas, justo en ese momento a Finn le llego un recuerdo.

(**Flashback)**

Finn veía una casa hecha añicos, esa casa por alguna razón le parecía conocida pero no sabia de quien era (De Marceline).

(**Fin del flashback)**

Pasaron unos minutos y todos estaban muertos las casas destruidas y el oro Abia sido saqueado.

Krazak-Muy bien lord ahora debemos irnos si el dulce imperio nos encuentra estaremos en problemas.

(2 horas después)

General del dulce imperio-Informen que todos los civiles murieron y que no se han encontrado pruebas del responsable.

Dulce soldado-Si señor.

(Torre lúgubre)

En la torre lúgubre los esbirros veían a los dulces soldados y reían al saber que no sabían nada de sus actos.

Temblón ( el esbirro bufón )-Los dulces soldados confundidos están sin saber que luego los vamos a matar.

Krazak-Buen trabajo lord ahora hemos sembrado confusión en el dulce imperio. Ahora debemos seguir con el plan….encontrar a los bermejos.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado este ch , y les aviso que posiblemente no actualice en un tiempo veré si mañana subo el nuevo episodio. Les explicare los bermejos son esbirros rojos que en lugar de golpear lanza bolas de fuego y montan salamandras, después les explicare mas sobre los esbirros curiosos que aparecieron hoy, aun falta para el finnceline pero les prometo que habrá finnceline, es todo por hoy gracias espero que la hayan pasado bien leyendo.**


	4. Informacion

**Hola a todos, hoy habrá otro ch pero primero decidí decirles algunas cosas.**

**Se que muchos de ustedes, creo que todos, no conocen overlord así que decidí que en esta nota de autor les explicare lo que he aprendido, léanlo si quieren entender el fic mientras ustedes lo leen yo empezare a escribir el próximo chapter.**

**Como verán en el capitulo anterior, unas criaturas encontraron a Finn y lo convirtieron en overlord, bien verán esas criaturas se llaman esbirros hay de cuatro colores diferentes y cada uno tiene sus nombres y especialidades.**

**Ahora aquí les diré cada una de sus razas.**

**Parduzcos: Son los principales luchadores, su color es piel, se arman con cada arma y armadura que encuentran en el campo de batalla. Son los más resistentes, montan lobos y su estrategia consiste en golpear primero y saltar sobre el cadáver después.**

**Bermejos: Son de color rojo tienen unos cuernos parecidos al de una cabra, no son muy resistentes su habilidad es lanzar bolas de fuego de sus manos, a diferencia de los parduzcos ellos montan salamandras, son inmunes al fuego y su estrategia consiste en atacar a distancia.**

**Viridios: Son de color verde, y se conocen por su mal olor, son asesinos muy sigilosos y muy ágiles pero tampoco muy resistentes, su estrategia consiste en atacar por la espalda así someten a los enemigos más resistentes y grandes como el panda y los matan con más facilidad, son inmunes al veneno y montan arañas.**

**Zarcos: Son de color azules, a diferencia de todos los demás ellos saben nadar, no son muy fuertes ni resistentes pero lo compensan pudiendo revivir a los esbirros que mueren en el campo de batalla, a diferencia de los demás ellos no poseen monturas.**

**Esbirros importantes.**

**Krazak: Es el más viejo y sabio de los esbirros, es como el consejero del overlord aunque al final del juego revela que solo finge servirle al overlord diciendo que aunque el overlord haya ganado hay quienes buscaran su final, alguna raza, ciudades prosperas o que algunas cosas esperan su momento refiriéndose a el, aunque no lo especifica, es fiel al primer overlord.**

**Temblón: Es el bufón de la torre lúgubre (hogar del overlord) cuando llegas de alguna misión el te cuenta tus logros mas importantes, perdió un ojo cuando lo puso en un gran trozo de hielo donde estaba congelado el overlord y lo remplazo con un cristal.**

**Esbirrus mortis: Es el que crea a los esbirros y es como su muerte controla el nacimiento y la muerte de los esbirros y evita que se vuelvan locos, en la torre lúgubre puede revivir a tus esbirros favoritos.**

**Oxidio: Es el forjador de armas de la torre, crea armas cascos y armaduras para el overlord pero para eso requieres ciertos materiales y esbirros para sacrificar.**

**Pestonio: Es un excavador, su trabajo consiste en crear portales y criaderos arcanos en ciertos lugares, si lo piensas es un esbirro muy importante.**

**Queridas**

**Entre los overlords es habitual conseguirse una querida o varias y en overlord 2 estas son las que tienes.**

**Kelda: Es una vieja amiga de la infancia, ella te ayuda a causar el caos durante una fiesta cuando eres niño, 13 años después la encuentras y se va contigo. (Es la madre de Finn en mi fic y de su hermana)**

**Juno: Es una mujer del imperio, le gustan las compras y la rescatas del imperio en una de las mejores partes del juego en mi opinión.**

**Ninfa siniestra o fantasma: Es la reina de los elfos al principio es tu enemiga pero tu energía maligna la corrompe o la mata según tu elección pero no importa lo que elijas si la matas vive contigo en la torre si la matas quien vive contigo es su fantasma.**

**Reino imperio glorioso.**

**El reino imperio glorioso es un imperio que busca eliminar a todos los seres mágicos del mundo, pero lo que en verdad hace es quitarles su energía mágica y luego los echan al circo donde pelean a muerte.**

**Emperador solarius: Es el emperador del imperio usa una mascara para esconder que en realidad es un elfo llamado Florián alma verde, quien es uno de tus enemigos.**

**Overlord**

**Cuarto overlord: Es el cuarto overlord de todos, cuando era niño su madre Iris lo abandono en una ciudad llamada glacialia donde los demás niños lo molestaban y le llamaban niño brujo por sus poderes como presencia maléfica la cual consiste en electrocutar a los enemigos y hacerlos mas lentos hasta que mueran, como todos los overlords no habla ni se ve su cara solo sus ojos. (En mi fic si habla y es el padre de Finn y su hermana) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien ahora me pondré a seguir con el fic espero que gracias a este ch entiendan mas el fic ahora solo esperen a que suba el próximo ch, y ahora me despido por ahora.**


	5. La caida del reino de fuego

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro ch de mi fic que espero que disfruten debo decirles que habrá un poco de Finn x Flame princess pero será escaso bueno aquí este el capitulo 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marceline se encontraba en su casa, pues desde el funeral de Finn no quería salir de su casa, estaba acostada en su cama, estaba tan deprimida que ni quería flotar, en sus manos tenia el gorro de Finn.

Estaba tan triste que no quería ni siquiera hablar o comer.

No podía contener todas sus lágrimas las cuales brotaban de sus ojos como si tuvieran vida propia.

Después Marceline por alguna razón, pero cuando llego vio algo sorprendente, la fisura….había desaparecido.

(Torre Lúgubre)

Krazak-Lord creemos que los bermejos se encuentren en algún sitio caluroso.

Finn-¿Tienes sospechas?

Krazak-Si mi lord….el reino de fuego.

Finn-Bien vamos.

Krazak-ah mi lord, debo decirle que su armadura lo protegerá del fuego. Pero los parduzcos terminarían rostizados.

Finn-¿Y como nos comunicaremos?

Krazak-No se preocupe lord, ese casco que lleva me permitirá ver y oír lo que ve.

Finn-Bien, pero solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué necesitamos a los bermejos?

Krazak-Los necesitamos para forjar las armaduras y armas de los esbirros y para destruir el reino de fuego.

Finn-Bien ¿Algo mas que deba hacer ahí?

Krazak-Si, para forjar mas rápido necesitamos a su princesa, la princesa de fuego.

Finn-Bien Pestonio prepara el portal.

(Reino de fuego)

Finn había llegado al reino de fuego, pero no justo adentro sino e la entrada pero no la del palacio.

Krazak-Probando, probando 1 2 3, a ya esta. Mi lord debe entrar en el reino de fuego y encontrar a los bermejos y su colmena, después vaya al castillo y gánese la mano de la princesa y cuando llegue a la torre sus sueños de leche y galletas serán reemplazados por trabajos forzosos jajaja. Ha y mi lord no hable con nadie.

Finn empezó a adentrarse en el reino, hasta que llego ala gran puerta del reino de fuego la cual estaba protegida por dos guardias.

Guardia de fuego-Alto identifíquese.

Finn-….

Guardia de fuego 2-Identifíquese

Finn-…

Los guardias estaban apunto de volver a pedirle su identificación a Finn pero Finn tomo su maza y mato a un guardia, el otro guardia se asusto pero antes de que pudiera defenderse Finn lo aplasto con la maza, con los dos guardias muertos Finn pudo entrar al reino sin problemas.

El reino de fuego no había cambiado, todo era completamente igual, Finn se dispuso a buscar a sus esbirros, le seria mas fácil preguntando pero Krazak le sugirió que no hablara con nadie pero el reino era muy grande que parecía que no encontraría a los bermejos.

Pero algo llamo su atención.

Vendedor del reino de fuego-Oigan ustedes devuélvanme mi oro.

Finn noto a unos seres del mismo tamaño de los esbirros pero de color rojo.

Krazak-Señor esos son los bermejos sígalos seguro lo llevaran ala colmena.

Finn persiguió a los bermejos por todo el pueblo hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, llego a un sitio muy alejado del reino de fuego pero solo del pueblo ala ciudad.

Bermejo-El lord ha vuelto.

Bermejo 2 –El overlord.

Bermejo 3-Si si.

De repente del suelo salio uno de los portales de Pestonio.

Krazak-Bien lord tiene a los bermejos, no fue tan difícil, lleve la colmena al portal lord.

Finn ordeno a los bermejos llevar la colmena a lo que estos obedecieron.

Krazak-Bien lord pero al parecer solo hay 3 bermejos, pero Esbirrus mortis puede crear mas bermejos si usted consigue anima la conseguirá de los habitantes del reino solo mátelos je jeje. Aunque si entramos en la ciudad y matamos inocentes, el rey de fuego nos matara y no nos dejara secuestrar ala princesa…..aunque, no creo que a nadie le importe que mueran unos cuantos lobos de fuego je jeje.

Finn y los bermejos se dirigieron a donde los lobos de fuego tenían su manada, justo al llegar se encontraron con un lobo que los veía de forma amenazante.

Krazak- Pero que criatura mas inútil !macháquela!

Finn tomo su maza y golpeo a la pobre criatura en la cabeza y justo cuando murió una especie de esfera de luz brillante amarilla.

Krazak-Bien lord esa esfera que brilla contiene ánima, pero al parecer es ánima parduzca, aun así recójala, mate más criaturas para conseguir ánima bermeja.

Finn empezó a atacar a una pequeña manada de lobos de fuego, Finn los golpeaba y los bermejos les disparaban a distancia, pasaron un par de minutos y toda la manada termino muerta.

Krazak-Muy bien lord ahora valla al portal de esbirros para aumentar la horda.

Finn volvió al portal y saco al menos 40 bermejos, después se dirigió al castillo del reino de fuego.

Guardia del castillo-Alto ahí iden….-El guardia no pudo completar la oración por que Finn le lanzo un conjuro de presencia maléfica apagando el fuego del que estaba hecho y matándolo.

Rey de fuego-Alto ahí, quien osa venir a ver al rey de fuego.

Finn-…..-Finn no hablo solo señalo la lámpara donde se encontraba la princesa.

Rey de fuego-¿Quieres la mano de mi hija? Pues debes demostrar ser merecedor de ella. Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Finn solo alzo el brazo y de el saco sus rayos de electricidad esta vez el rayo fue muy grande tan grande que destruyo una parte del techo pero Finn logro usar un poder que según Krazak ningún overlord supo usar…la esfera. Este poder consistía en levantar un objeto del suelo, en este caso fue el castillo de fuego a unos 10 metros del suelo.

Todos los presentes estaban asustados, después Finn uso presencia maléfica en la esfera convirtiéndola en una esfera eléctrica y como acto final lanzo una esfera ardiente en la esfera convirtiéndolas en una mezcla de fuego y electricidad.

Rey de fuego-Increíble. Nunca vi algo similar, tu si eres merecedor de la mano de mi hija, pero mas te vale que la trates bien no como ese humano.

Los ojos de Finn se abrieron y justo en ese instante tuvo un recuerdo.

(Flashback)

Finn y la princesa de fuego se encontraban en la playa compartiendo un dulce beso ambos disfrutaban del momento.

Princesa de fuego-Te amo.

Finn-Y yo a ti-De repente Finn saco de su mochila una pequeña caja y cuando la abrió la caja poseía en su interior un hermoso anillo-Se que esto es repentino, pero princesa, te amo con todo mi corazón y quería preguntarte ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo el chico sonrojado.

Princesa de fuego-Aaaahhhh si Finn, te amo tanto-Le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

(El día de la boda)

Todos se encontraban en el reino de fuego, la princesa estaba muy feliz, llevaba un vestido muy hermoso, todos los conocidos de Finn incluso Marceline se encontraban ahí con el protector que Flambo les dio, Marceline estaba furiosa, quería aniquilar a esa tonta princesa por robarle al amor de su vida pero escondía su furia tras una falsa sonrisa. Pero Finn no llegaba.

Jake estaba con Finn afuera del palacio.

Jake-Finn ¿por que no entras? La princesa te esta esperando.

Finn-No puedo hacerlo Jake, no puedo, yo no la amo.

Jake-Pero estabas muy emocionado con la boda.

Finn-Lo se. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo.-Entonces Finn se fue corriendo del palacio lo más rápido que pudo. Jake trato de alcanzarlo pero Finn era muy rápido, al final Jake no pudo más.

Princesa de fuego-Jake, Jake ¿Encontraste a Finn?

Jake-Si

Princesa de fuego-Y que dijo?

Jake-Que ya no te ama.

(Fin del flashback)

Princesa de fuego-Si. Soy tan feliz.

Finn-….

Finn empujo violentamente a la princesa después los bermejos la acorralaron.

Rey de fuego-Como te atreves a tratar así a mi hija, guardias llévenlo a el y a sus monstruos al calabozo.

Cuatro guardias trataron de atacar a Finn pero el los golpeo tan duro que cayeron muertos.

Rey de fuego-Bien te matare yo mismo.

El rey de fuego lanzo unas grandes flamas pero Finn salto y cayo encima del rey, los bermejos se encontraban matando a los presentes en la sala.

Rey de fuego-Eeeeehhhhh suéltame- Finn solo alzo la maza y estaba a punto de matar al rey-Nooooooooooo-Pero Finn clavo su maza en la armadura del rey después de tres segundos el rey se evaporo y murió.

Princesa de fuego-NOOOOOOOOOO

Krazak-Bien hecho lord ahora electrifiqué a la princesa pero no la mate así será su esclava.-Finn obedeció. Después de matar al rey los bermejos y Finn estaban destruyendo, matando y saqueando el reino. Al final el reino termino destruido y Finn y los bermejos volvieron ala torre.

(Junta de la realeza de Ooo)

Rey tortuga- Hoy anunciare que el reino de fuego a sido destruido. Pero no se alarmen que aquí tenemos a un invitado especial, el rey gumball.

De la gran puerta del salón entro el gran rey del dulce imperio dos guardias reales lo seguían el rey se sentó en la ultima silla y empezó a hablar.

Gumball-Gobernantes de los reinos de Ooo. Puede que estén muy alterados, pero el imperio esta empezando a buscar al responsable de la destrucción de este reino, talvez ahora estén asustados pero les digo que si nos unimos, ese enemigo será destruido. Unamos nuestras fuerzas y juntos venceremos.

Entonces todos empezaron a aclamar al rey Gumball.

.

.

.

**Vaya este en mi opinión ha sido el mejor episodio que he hecho hasta ahora y como verán ahora esta por empezar la guerra, les prometo que habrá finnceline pero todavía no, espero que les haya gustado este episodio y no mas para afirmar yo invente el conjuro de la esfera mas tarde como es la 1 subiré el próximo capitulo solo esperen.**


	6. la advertencia parte 1

**Saludos mis lectores. Hoy les traigo otro esperado capitulo de mi fic, talvez no les gusto el Finn x Flame princess, y la razón por la cual lo puse de esa forma, es porque detesto esa pareja, es mi opinión, prefiero mucho mas el Finnceline, y bueno aquí les dejo mi otro capitulo, aunque debo advertir que habrá Gumline (Gumball x Marceline) pero solo por un tiempo.**

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de minutos después del pequeño discurso del rey Gumball el cual marco el fin de la junta.

Marceline se encontraba caminando con la intención de ir directo a su casa, donde se recostaría en su cama a llorar hasta dormirse. Pero una voz la detuvo.

Gumball-Espere.

Marceline-¿Que sucede?

Gumball-Hola soy Gumball aunque creo que ya me conoces. Supongo que no eres Marceline la reina vampiro.

Marceline-Si lo soy ¿Porque?

Gumball-Porque me dijeron que era hermosa….pero no que era un ángel

Marceline se sonrojo un poco ante esa aclaración, lo hubiera preferido de parte de Finn, pero no sentía molestia que se lo dijeran.

Gumball-Y quería preguntarte, ¿No quisieras cenar conmigo esta noche? Es que escuche que andas muy deprimida.

Marceline-Claro porque no, no tenia nada planeado hacer nada esta noche.

Gumball-Bien entonces ven conmigo.

Pero antes de irse un soldado se acerco al Rey y le susurro algo al oído.

Soldado-Señor, hemos encontrado un extraño objeto, será mejor que venga a verlo.

Gumball-Bien vamos. Volveré en un momento Marceline.

Gumball y el soldado se dirigieron a una pequeña selva, la cual por cierto olía muy mal, llegaron a un lago donde había otros soldados los cuales observaban un objeto extraño de color verde en la orilla (Una colmena viridia).

Soldado-Señor ¿Sabe que es esto?

Gumball-No tengo idea, será mejor que la llevemos a la base y la estudiemos, llévenla.

Soldado-Si señor- Dijo el soldado poniendo su mano en la frente como hacen los soldados.

Gumball-Lamento la tardanza ¿Nos vamos?

Marceline-Claro.

En la selva, un parduzco espiaba a los soldados.

Los siguió hasta la base y memorizó su localización. Después partió directo ala torre a informarle al overlord.

(Torre lúgubre)

Finn-Informe.

Parduzco espía-El imperio encontrar colmena viridia, llevarla a base de investigación, yo saber donde estar.

Finn-Bien, vamos.

Princesa de fuego-ASESINO-Grito la princesa mientras se la llevaban ala armería.

(Dulce reino)

Gumball-Espero que te guste el espagueti tanto como a mi hermana lo hice yo mismo.

Marceline-Claro, esta rico.

Gumball-Dime. ¿Porque estas tan triste?

De un momento a otro los ojos de Marceline empezaron a humedecerse, entonces Gumball comprendió que no debió tocar ese tema.

Gumball-Lo siento no debí decir eso.

Marceline-No, no importa, es solo que, mi….mejor amigo…..murió.

Gumball-Oh, lo siento.

Marceline-No no es tu culpa. Es solo que no lo he superado.

Jake-Señor, requerimos opcionalmente de su presencia.

Marceline-JAKE. Que haces aquí con ese traje de capitán-Soltó Marceline sorprendida.

Jake-Es porque estas viendo al décimo mejor capitán del imperio. Me enliste…..cuando Finn murió.

De un momento a otro una lagrima se le salio a Marceline, pero trato de no llorar.

Gumball-Que sucede?

Jake-Nos gustaría que escuchara nuestras hipótesis por el objeto encontrado, no es obligatorio claro.

Gumball-Iría con gusto pero ahora tengo una cita.

Jake-Oh claro, no los molesto-Después Jake se retiro.

Gumball-Sabes creo que tú y mi amiga Fionna serian buenas amigas, deberías conocerla.

Marceline-Claro me encantaría conocerla, he oído mucho de ella de parte de mi hermano Marshall.

Gumball-Así claro mi buen amigo Marshall, te diré un secreto. Un día me dijo que estaba enamorado de Fionna, y decidí que le dejaría el camino libre.

(Base de estudios)

Jake-Bmo dinos lo que haz descubierto del objeto.

Bmo-Bien. Eh estudiado el objeto y encontré una gran cantidad de energía maligna, como si un ser o varios vivieran en el.

General del imperio-¿Es para preocuparse?

Bmo-No lo que sea que haya vivido aquí se ha ido.

General del imperio-Bien.

?-Yo no estaría tan segura.

(Comedor)

Gumball había terminado de contar un gran chiste que lo hizo a el y a Marceline reír mucho, pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas cuando un soldado irrumpió en la sala para informar al rey sobre un extraño ser femenino que apareció de la nada.

Soldado-Mi señor una extraña mujer quiere verlo en la sala del trono dice que tiene noticias de emergencia y que necesita hablar con usted ahora.

Gumball-Bien iré en seguida.

(Sala del trono)

Gumball y varios soldados se encontraban en la sala del trono eran las 12:00 PM en punto cuando la misteriosa mujer la cual estaba vestida con una gran tunica (creo que eso es) y una capucha de color morado claro empezó a hablar.

?-Vengo a advertirlos de un gran peligro que se acerca, ellos vendrán y acabaran con todos ustedes incluyendo mujeres y niños, cuando me refiero a niños me refiero a que incluso mataran bebes.

Gumball-¿Pero quienes vendrán?

?-No puedo revelar quienes son porque así pondría en mayor peligro al reino. Tienen que evacuar inmediatamente vayan a las colinas hay encontraran una cueva en la cual estarán seguros. No se retrasen cargando tesoros lleven solo lo mas esencial para el viaje y su permanencia en la cueva. La cueva se localiza en el páramo desolado ahí una vez estuvo un refugio el cual protegió a varios seres mágicos buenos, aunque debo advertir que el sitio también alberga peligros pero solo en la zona fuera de la cueva aunque también deberían tener listo un ejercito por si el enemigo los encuentre.

Gumball-Esta segura ¿Quién es usted realmente?

?-Ya les he dicho que no puedo revelar mi identidad pero deben creerme corren un gran peligro aquí ellos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes DEBEN IRSE.

Gumball-No iré a ningún lado además ¿como se que no estaríamos yendo a una trampa? Guardias llévense a esta loca.

?-Están advertidos.

Antes de que los guardias pudieran siquiera tocar ala mujer esta desapareció literalmente por arte de magia

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, quería hacer el capitulo mas largo pero últimamente me he tardado (por flojera) así que les dejo esta parte nota el episodio esta dividió mas tarde tal vez inicie a escribir el próximo capitulo y les aclare sus dudas por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo muchas gracias y esperen un poco.**


	7. Trailer

**Hola mis lectores. Talvez estén esperando la conti pero aun estoy trabajando en eso.**

**Quería informarles que estoy pensando en hacer dos fics. Será mas trabajo pero me gusta que mis fans se entretengan así que aquí esta el trailer del otro fic díganme si les agrada la idea.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De los creadores del el quinto overlord.**

**.**

Finn-Marcy, Marcy, mira la cámara que compre.

Marceline-Esta bonita.

Finn-Gracias, con ella podré hacer una buena película.

Marceline-Esta bien pero si me tengo que desnudar no saldré en tu película ni porque seamos novios.

Finn-No claro que no sino quieres no.

Finn-Aunque tiene poca batería mejor la apago.

.

Cuando la cámara se volvió a prender toda la ciudad estaba en llamas, los edificios destruidos y los soldados se encontraban luchando contra alguna raza de monstruos.

Marceline-FINN ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?

Del cielo empezaron a llegar unos cuantos aviones y un general del ejército les daba órdenes.

General-Disparen a las piernas eso lo alentara.

Los aviones de combate lanzaron misiles y un enorme monstruo apareció y se notaba que los misiles lo afectó después el monstruo tiro los aviones haciéndolas estallar después para la cámara todo se volvió oscuro.

Cloverfield: Guerra.

Proximamente.


	8. La advertencia 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo la segunda parte del episodio anterior les explicare que la extraña mujer del capitulo anterior se llama Iris, es la madre del cuarto overlord lo que la hace la abuela de Finn y su hermana en mi fic así que aquí les dejo el otro ch disfrútenlo. (Pasara algo inesperado)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finn acompañado de varios parduzcos y bermejos se encontraban a un par de metros de la base de investigaciones del dulce imperio, estaba vigilada por guardias de plátano y unos cuantos soldados elite llamados aplastadores estaban hechos de pastel de chocolate pero tenían una fuerza muy poderosa capaz de matar a un caballo de un solo golpe.

De pronto Finn sintió un pequeño golpecito pero al voltearse no vio nada.

Krazak-Señor tal vez no pueda respirar ese olor por su casco pero huele peor que Temblón cuando no se baña, seguro deben ser…Viridios recuerde que se hacen invisibles

Para comprobar Finn dio una patada al aire y cuando lo hizo un par de esbirros viridios salieron volando a unos centímetros de distancia.

Finn-Viridios ¿Qué hacen aquí, por que me golpearon?

Viridio líder-Nosotros venimos a buscar colmena, golpear a lord para llamar su atención ahora viridios estar a disposición del lord.

Viridios-Seeeeeeeñooooooor-Dijeron los viridios a coro.

Krazak-Señor debo advertirle que los aplastadores del imperio son muy fuertes por lo que atacarlos de frente seria un gran peligro para usted y para los esbirros aunque tengo una idea, si usa a los viridios puede atacar a los aplastadores por la espalda y así ellos podrán someterlos y no correrán riesgos.

Finn al terminar de escuchar las recomendaciones de Krazak se dirigió ala base a escondidas, tan pronto llego se puso detrás de un guardia y lo primero que hizo fue taparle la boca después lo golpeo matándolo.

Finn mando a los viridios a entrar en la base para abrir la puerta tan pronto entraron empezaron a jalar una palanca y al hacerlo lograron abrir la puerta.

En una esquina lejana Iris observaba a Finn.

Finn tan pronto entro fue a buscar la colmena a escondidas sabia que si lo encontraran no lo tomarían como alguien peligroso pues sabia que ellos no sabían que el es quien causo estragos pero aun así ese era un sitio al que no se podía entrar sin autorización.

Había varias patrullas en la base conformadas por cuatro guardias y un aplastador,

Incluso había catapultas y torres de asedio había tantas que daban ganas de preguntar ¿Qué demonios tienen aquí?

Pero eso no era lo importante Finn solo se escabullo por las esquinas de los garajes los cuales contenían objetos y seres extraños, lo que le dio a Finn una gran idea.

Uno de los garajes contenía lobos de agua los cuales eran muy extraños en Ooo.

Finn se acerco discretamente ala palanca del garaje y al jalarla dejo libres a los lobos los cuales se veían muy molestos así que lo primero que hicieron fue ir a buscar a los guardias para atacarlos pero hasta Finn sabia que con tanta maquinaria de guerra esos lobos no durarían así que se dirigió junto con los esbirros a mas almacenes.

Para su suerte uno de los garajes contenía golems de fuego algo que ni los mejores científicos del imperio podían explicar.

Los golems fueron directo contra los aplastadores mientras que Finn logro encontrar un garaje con lobos comunes los cuales eran las monturas de los parduzcos así que Finn tomo a los lobos pero después supo que los golems no podrían contra las catapultas y las torres de asedio.

Pero entonces encontró lo que para esas catapultas y torres seria se perdición…..Elefantes de roca.

Y justo cuando los libero un ejercito de criaturas elementales se alzo contra el imperio pero Finn no estaba complacido con esos monstruos…quería mas.

Por lo que fue a todos los garajes que encontró y libero a todas las bestias sin saber que demonios liberaba incluso soltó a unos de los seres mágicos buenos mas asquerosos, los unicornios.

Pronto toda la base se lleno de Lagartos enormes, Fénixs, gnomos, grifos, fire drakes y muchas otras criaturas raras en la tierra de Ooo.

Los guardias se esforzaban en una valiente defensa contra las criaturas las cuales en sus ojos no se veía más que venganza e ira recordaban todos los dolorosos experimentos que el imperio les hizo.

Finn aprovecho el caos de aquella batalla para buscar la colmena abriendo montones de garajes la mayoría tenia en su interior cajas y otras cosas raras.

Hasta que encontró la colmena.

Krazak-Muy bien lord Pestonio esta terminando un portal dentro de la base debería estar listo ahora.

Entonces uno de los grandes portales de Pestonio salio de la tierra como un agujero E (Gears of war) Finn ordeno a los esbirros cargar la colmena pero antes de llegar al portal un aplastador los encontró y se dirigió contra ellos creyendo que eran criaturas de la base.

Finn estaba apunto de atacarlo pero recordó que Krazak le dijo que los aplastadores eran muy fuertes pero también recordó que los viridios podían someterlo así que mando a los parduzcos a atacarlo de frente para que así los viridios pudieran subirse en su espalda matándolo lentamente pero como tenían poco tiempo uso a los bermejos para asarlo.

A los pocos segundos el aplastador murió y Finn llevo la colmena al averno.

.

Gumball-¿Cómo que los elementales escaparon?

Soldado-Si mi señor no sabemos como pero así fue.

Gumball-Mmmm tal vez esto tenga que ver con la caída del reino de fuego porque los animales no escapan solos.

Soldado-Lo se mi señor estamos empezando a investigar sobre la situación.

Gumball-Bien.

.

Esa noche se realizo una asamblea de los reinos de Ooo sobre el repentino problema, todos los gobernantes de los reinos asistieron incluso el rey helado.

Rey tortuga-Doy inicio a la gran asamblea de la realeza de Ooo para discutir sobre el repentino problema.

Rey y reina grumosos-¿Cuál es ese problema?

Gumball-Yo les explicare hace un par de horas fue robado un raro artefacto que al parecer contenía energía maligna. Pero ese no es el problema de ahora, como verán ahora que el reino de fuego ha caído los seres de fuego han perdido su hogar y ahora ese es un estado de emergencia.

Rey tortuga-¿Por qué es tan grande problema?

Gumball-Como todos sabrán estamos a dos meses de la temporada de lluvias en la que llueve casi por 2 semanas de una forma casi seguida y los periodos en los que para son de 2 horas, durante este periodo los seres de fuego vuelven a su reino el cual es el único lugar donde no llueve pero ahora que a sido destruido los seres de fuego no tendrán a donde ir por lo que tienen pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, esto no fue coincidencia el culpable de destruir el reino debió saber sobre las lluvias por lo que fue un golpe certero y estratégico. Sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos es alguien con una mente increíble.

Iris-Mas de lo que creen.

Rey tortuga-Que ¿Quién es usted?

Iris-Digamos que soy alguien que ha visto mucha acción. Si supieran quien es el padre de este enemigo y que fue lo que hizo…..Estarían muy muy asustados.

(Torre lúgubre)

En la torre los esbirros se encontraban observando la asamblea desde su portal del cual recientemente gracias a Pestonio y a Oxidio podían usarlo para observar lo que desearan.

Krazak Señor me temo que esa mujer es un peligro para nuestra misión, pero si causamos miedo en los habitantes de Ooo serán más fáciles de derrotar.

Finn-¿Tienes una idea?

Krazak-Si mi lord.

.

Krazak y Finn junto con Temblón (Quien se coló al Viaje) y varios parduzcos bermejos y viridios fueron al templo de Ooo el cual tenia una estatua de todos los héroes de Ooo y sus tumbas por si ellos ya habían muerto.

.

Marceline estaba en su casa grabando una cinta de su diario personal.

(Encuéntrenle tonada)

Marceline-(Cantando) Hola diario como estas hace mucho que no te grabo hoy te volveré a hablar de mis amigos, ya se que te dije que no tengo amigos talvez recuerdes a unos cuanto, talvez recuerdes a Clyde y Tom o talvez recuerdes a Miranda y Jade. Pero hubo un chico al que incluso pensé morder su nombre era el humano Finn y no sabes cuanto lo ame. (Voz normal) ¿Tal vez deba visitar su tumba?

.

Fin, Krazak y Temblón llegaron a un pequeño jardín afuera del templo en el cual estaban las tumbas de los héroes.

Pero lo mas notorio era una estatua de una persona parecida a un humano llevaba una espada de demonio un gorro blanco con pequeñas orejas arriba una mochila y una camisa y shorts azules el humano parecía tener 18 años.

Finn se dirigió a ella pero no la noto hasta que llego a ella y cuando la vio….sintió una extraña sensación.

Vio imágenes en su cabeza veía a un perro amarillo, a una princesa de chicle, a un anciano con piel azul y barba blanca y vio a una vampira con un bajo el cual le trajo malos pensamientos pero no sabia por que.

Finn-Krazak ¿Qué es esto?

Krazak- Es la estatua de un humano el cual era un héroe aquí en Ooo.

Finn-¿Y por que venimos aquí?

Krazak-Vamos a tirar esa estatua si lo hacemos los habitantes de Ooo sabrán que no le tememos a sus héroes.

Marceline-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA.

Marceline llego al templo sin que los esbirros la vieran y se paro en forma de cruz frente ala estatua de Finn.

Krazak-Vaya vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si no me equivoco es Marceline la princesa vampiro o parece que ahora es la reina jeje no haz cambiado nada desde la gran guerra de los champiñones sigues igual de guapa que tu madre.

Marceline-OH cállate ya Krazak. Sabia que estaban detrás de esto, sabia que volverían, y veo que te haz conseguido una nueva marioneta-dijo Marceline molesta mientras miraba a Finn-¿Quién es ahora? ¿Un duende? ¿Un hombre lobo? Sabes no me importa no dejare que tiren esta estatua.

Finn-Krazak ¿Quién es ella?

Krazak-Es Marceline la reina vampira aunque no es más que una rebelde irresponsable, que yo sepa apenas se preocupa por su reino.

Marceline-Escucha me preocupo mucho por mi reino sobre todo cuando tenemos que compartir la tierra con unos bichos como ustedes.

Krazak-Vera mi lord cuando llegamos al averno sabrá que tuvimos que ir bajo tierra así que tuvimos que conseguir comida y los vampiros tenían mucha y esos egoístas no quisieron darnos.

Marceline-Les hubiéramos dado pero ustedes la robaron antes.

Krazak-Ah habladuría, habladuría señor debe saber que los vampiros son los únicos que saben de nuestra existencia pero nadie les hace caso aun así son un obstáculo y si su reina desaparece creo que les causara pavor.

Finn-Bien aunque ¿Por qué matar a un milagro de la naturaleza como ella? Sabes linda Krazak tiene razón si eres muy guapa.

Marceline-Hasta aquí llegaste- Marceline se dirigió hacia el overlord que la provoco pero antes de que pudiera llegar Temblón la sorprendió y la golpeo haciéndola caer.

Finn-Muy bien Temblón ahora linda te daré unos toques eléctricos solo dolerá….mucho-Marceline se sorprendió no por lo que iban a hacerle sino porque ya había visto esos rayos en algún lado, si ahora todo tenia sentido los rayos, la fisura NO.

Finn empezó a electrocutar a Marceline hasta que estaba muy dolida que sentía que se desmayaría en un momento.

Finn-Tranquila no te electrocute lo suficiente como para matarte vendrás al averno conmigo.

Ahora que estaba mas cerca pudo escuchar la voz del overlord mas clara.

Marceline-Un…un momento…yo…yo te conozco….. ¿Finn?-Después para Marceline todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

**Tan tan tan tan (Canción de overlord 2) Bueno como verán ahora va a empezar el Finnceline pero antes quiero descansar un poco publicare el próximo capitulo en unos días tal vez lo inicie mañana, la razón es porque escribo y trabajo mucho en esto por lo que decidí darme un día libre esperen el próximo capitulo pronto me despido con un gracias por leer y empezare a pensar en el otro fic y como hacerlo es que me gusta mucho cloverfield bueno hasta pronto.**


	9. El reencuentro y el nucleo vital

**Hola mis lectores y fans fui al cumpleaños de un viejo amigo y por eso no pude escribir ese día, pero aun así hoy escribiré escribir este fic me recuerda mucho cuando no tenia overlord y lo único que hacia era ver videos de overlord en youtube. Pero eso fue hace un tiempo ya no tan corto pero en fin aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic.**

.

.

.

Marceline fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente para así ver donde estaba.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron ala oscuridad vio que estaba en el averno, el único lugar que no quería conocer ni de lejos después se dio cuneta que estaba atada ala pared de lo que escuchaba eran las dependencias privadas.

Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre ese sitio de parte de su madre decía que era el sitio de la torre lúgubre donde el overlord y sus queridas se hacían íntimos.

Eso le dio mucho miedo a Marceline no quería que si su madre tenia razón el overlord entrara en las dependencias y la hiciera suya el solo pensarlo la hacia llorar, no quería perder su virginidad no así pues Marceline se prometió hacerlo si estaba totalmente segura y con alguien igual de seguro no con un desconocido al que no le importe si quedara embarazada aunque ese overlord le parecía familiar.

Y su pesadilla empezó a hacerse realidad cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba y se aterro al ver que era el overlord.

Finn-Por fin despiertas.

Marceline-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-Dijo Marceline aterrada.

Finn-Tranquila solo vine a hablar tranquilo nada de lo que piensas.

Marceline-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?

Finn-Lo veo en tus ojos.

Marceline-¿Por qué no te quitas el casco y hablamos cara a cara overlord?

Finn-Bien. Lo hare-En ese momento Finn empezó a quitarse el casco lentamente y cuando Marceline vio su rostro sintió una inmensa sorpresa.

Marceline-NO NO NO PUEDE SER-Marceline empezó a alejar su rostro de Finn como si fuera un monstruo pero Finn acerco su rostro al suyo solo porque le gustaba ver ese terror en su cara-Finn ¿De…de verdad eres tu?

Finn-No se como sabes mi nombre pero confío en que recuerdes que Krazak me dijo el tuyo.

Marceline-Finn ¿tu….tu me recuerdas?

Finn-Claro nunca olvido a la gente que electrocuto y no mato felicidades eres la segunda.

Marceline-No me refiero a cuando tu y yo éramos amigos cuando tu eras un héroe por favor di que si me recuerdas.

Finn-Como te atreves a decirme héroe yo he sido overlord toda mi vida.

Marceline-No Finn es lo que Krazak quiere que creas tu no eres un overlord eres un héroe no un villano.

Finn-NO YO SOY UN OVERLORD-Contesto Finn gritando.

Marceline-Finn ¿Sabes porque eres el único humano?

Finn-No y ni me importa.

Marceline-Se que si te importa….Ve a Civitas Imperialis en las colinas del imperio también al páramo desolado ahí encontraras la verdad.

Finn-CALLATE esos sitios solo tienen ruinas ¿Qué quieres que encuentre ahí?

Marceline-Ya te dije….la verdad…..Krazak te ha mentido.

Finn-Mientes-Fue lo que dijo Finn para después salir de las dependencias privadas justo cuando salio se puso su casco pero eso no lo distrajo de lo que dijo la vampira el si quería descubrir la….verdad.

Finn-Krazak ¿Qué hay en el Páramo desolado y en Civitas Imperialis?

Krazak-Nada mi señor solo ruinas aunque el páramo desolado una vez fue la localización de la torre lúgubre aunque si queremos pasearnos por ahí necesitamos a los zarcos.

Finn-Bien lo tendré en mis prioridades pero aun así quiero ir a Civitas Imperialis.

Krazak-Como desee lord.

Después Finn tomo el portal a las colinas del imperio.

.

Krazak y Finn fueron alas colinas y después se dirigieron a las ruinas de Civitas Imperialis (Las ruinas de la ciudad del reino imperio glorioso destruido por el cuarto overlord).

Finn-Krazak ¿Qué paso aquí?

Krazak-Aquí fue donde su predecesor destruyo al reino imperio glorioso fue una dura guerra y creímos que no volveríamos a ver a algún imperio hasta que el dulce imperio apareció. Aun no se cual era peor.

Finn-¿Qué le paso a mi predecesor?

Krazak-Su predecesor quien también fue su padre murió a causa de una extraña enfermedad pero eso fue antes de que naciera o eso creemos su madre se fue de la torre cuando aun estaba embarazada y lo parió en un pueblo de campesinos…..Que mujer tan loca un futuro overlord debe nacer en una torre no en un pueblo con olor a orines.

Finn-Mmmmm y dime que fue lo que destruyo esta ciudad.

Krazak-Vera lord la ciudad tenia un escudo antimagia pero su padre lo desactivo usando la fuente de poder de la vieja torre, el núcleo vital, aun no se sabe si el núcleo fue destruido o si sigue aquí.

Después Krazak pareció tener una idea.

Krazak-Señor si encontramos el núcleo vital seria de gran ayuda en la guerra contra el dulce imperio.

Finn-Bien entonces quiero esbirros trabajando a toda hora.

Krazak-Si mi lord.

De un momento a otro montones de esbirros parduzcos, bermejos y viridios empezaron a buscar por todas partes el núcleo vital.

.

(Torre lúgubre)

Marceline se encontraba buscando la forma de escapar pues aun se encontraba atada a la pared.

Marceline-Un momento si me hago invisible podré pasar por las cuerdas-Se dijo Marceline a si misma para des pues poner su plan a prueba para su suerte el plan resulto.

Marceline-Bien ahora que no me vean-Marcy empezó a salir de las dependencias privadas en su forma invisible pero al salir vio algo horrible.

Era la princesa Flama la cual era arrastrada por los brazos por dos guardias parduzcos después los guardias la soltaron bruscamente frente a un general parduzco el cual tenia un látigo en la mano.

General-¿Qué hacer ahora?

Oxidio-La princesa se negó a seguir forjando armas.

General-Bien….Espero que gustarte azotes princesa.

Dos parduzcos pusieron ala princesa contra la pared para que después el general la comenzara a azotar.

Princesa flama-NOOO DEJENME POR FAVOR.

General-Callar-dijo el general mientras los esbirros observaban la escena riéndose mucho disfrutaban el dolor de otros.

Pero Marceline no se pudo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras una bella e inocente princesa sufría.

Marceline-Déjala-dijo Marceline mientras tomaba la mano del general para tomar el cuchillo del esbirro y encajárselo en el estomago matándolo al instante.

Esto hizo que los esbirros se pusieran en posición de batalla mientras Marceline se preparaba para lo que seria una dura pelea.

Marceline-¿Aun tienes tus poderes?-Dijo Marceline viendo ala princesa a lo que ella asintió-Úsalos con los verdes y cafés yo me encargo de los rojos.

Princesa flama-Nunca he…matado-Menciono la princesa mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla ante semejante idea.

Marceline-Son ellos o nosotras además creo que servirán mejor rostizados.

De un momento a otro los esbirros empezaron a irse en contra de la princesa y la vampira.

La princesa flama quemaba a los que se acercaban lo suficiente mientras Marceline cortaba a los bermejos en pedazos.

Princesa flama-Ah disculpe Marceline la reina vampira.

Marceline-¿Si?

Princesa flama-Escuche en una junta que tienes poderes ¿Por qué no los usas?

Marceline-Si me convierto en monstruo derrumbaría este lugar con nosotras dentro-Comento Marceline sin que sus ojos se separaran de los esbirros que rebanaba trozo por trozo.

De pronto Temblón, Esbirrus Mortis, Pestonio y Oxidio aparecieron acompañados de montones de esbirros.

Eran tantos que unos viridios se acercaron a Marceline sigilosamente y se encimaron en su espalda, mientras algunos bermejos atacaron ala princesa dejándolas a ambas inconscientes mientras las llevaban a unas celdas.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí lamento tardarme pero al menos les puse el capitulo tratare de no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo y si me preguntan creo que el reencuentro de Finn y Marceline no me quedo muy bien pero tratare de hacerlo mejor lo prometo y para ellos fans de la princesa flama talvez no les guste como la pongo pero aun así les prometo que tendrá un final feliz voy a pensar en el siguiente capitulo lo pondré lo mas pronto que pueda y como siempre me despido con un gracias por leer.**


	10. Zarcos

**Hola a todos, talvez ahora tengo nuevos lectores gracias a Spartanjaller GRACIAS SPARTANJALLER. Bueno ahora les traigo el nuevo ch disfrútenlo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marceline se despertó en lo que parecía ser una celda con barrotes de acero.

A su lado había una una pequeña ventana también con barrotes la cual daba vista a otra celda, en ella Estela la princesa de fuego se encontraba llorando en un rincón pues se sentía horrible había matado había sufrido y ahora estaba encerrada como un animal tenia miedo.

Marceline-Oye no llores-Dijo Marceline con voz calmada tratando de calmar ala princesa.

Princesa flama-Lo intento….Pero no puedo parar-Menciono la princesa cada vez llorando mas-Quiero irme quiero volver a mi reino mi gente debe estar preocupada por mi.

Marceline-Ah sobre eso-Comento Marceline buscando la forma de decirle ala princesa que su reino estaba destruido-¿No recuerdas nada de tu reino?

Princesa flama-No solo recuerdo que esa persona con armadura y sus monstruos me secuestraron y mataron a mi padre-Esta vez la princesa lloro mas pues el solo hecho de recordar que su padre había muerto la hacia llorar.

Marceline-Princesa tu reino…ya no existe-Dijo Marceline mientras veía ala princesa no sabia si decirle que su secuestrador era Finn el único chico que ambas habían amado mas en su vida.

Princesa flama-¿A que te refieres?

Marceline-Bueno…el chico con armadura destruyó tu reino no dejo a nadie en el reino con vida-Dijo Marceline con el mas grande valor que pudo encontrar y si eso fue terrible decirle que Finn destruyo su reino y mato a su padre seria peor.

Princesa flama-No, no no no no. Por favor no.

Marceline-Lo siento tanto….pero hay otra cosa que debo decirte.

Princesa flama-Dilo no puede ser peor-Dijo la princesa mientras sus lagrimas de fuego salían cada vez mas y mas rápido.

Marceline-Lamento decirte…que lo es. ¿Recuerdas a Finn?

De un momento a otro el rostro de Estela cambio de tristeza a furia.

Princesa flama-HABLAS DE ESE HUMANO TONTO QUE DIJO QUE ME AMABA, HABLAS DE ESE IDIOTA QUE ME PLANTO EN EL ALTAR, HABLAS DE ESE INUTIL QUE SE CREEIA HEROE, SI ES HACI SI, SI LO RECUERDO Y ME ALEGRA QUE HAYA MUERTO.

Marceline-Bueno es que…el no murió el….es nuestro captor.

Princesa flama-No el…EL MATO A MI PADRE Y A MI GENTE-La princesa cambio su expresión de nuevo a tristeza.

Marceline solo asintió con la cabeza.

.

(Civitas Imperialis)

Krazak-Lord los esbirros tardaran alrededor de dos meses en encontrar algo aquí.

Finn-¿Por qué tanto?

Krazak-Porque son esbirro son débiles, tontos y apenas saben el significado de matar, incluso Temblón es mas listo que un esbirro común.

Finn-Solo por curiosidad ¿Quién fue el primer esbirro?

Krazak-Esta bien lord. El primer esbirro nació en el criadero arcano donde cavo un túnel hasta la tierra para servir al primer overlord, no es que sea presumido pero ese fui yo jeje.

Finn-Bien mientras estos gusanos buscan el núcleo creó que deberíamos buscar a los zarcos.

Krazak-Buena idea lord, oigan viridios dejen de flojear y pónganse a trabajar (Cameo de Benson del buen programa Un show mas)

.

(Torre Lúgubre)

Finn fue directo alas celdas donde se encontraban las valientes chicas que arriesgaron su vida por escapar.

Finn-Vaya vaya pero si son las pequeñas alborotadoras. Creen que pudieran darme algo de información.

Marceline-¿Qué demonios quieres Finn?

Princesa flama-Finn ¿De verdad eres tu?

Finn-Eso no les importa, bueno ¿Qué saben sobre los zarcos?

Marceline-Ah te refieres a tus bichos azules pues confía en que yo no se donde están.

Finn-¿Y tu princesa?

La princesa flama estaba muy nerviosa porque ella si había visto a los zarcos Finn le mandaba una mirada amenazante y Marceline al ver su rostro le daba una mirada de no le digas.

Finn-No hablas, bien te hare hablar.

Finn fue quitándose su casco lentamente hasta que dejo ver su cara completa lo cual hizo llorar a la princesa mientras entraba ala celda y se hincaba a pocos metros del rostro de Estela.

Finn-Yo se como hablaras.

De un momento a otro la princesa sintió la presión de los labios de Finn ella no se lo creía Finn la persona que mas la había dañado se atrevió a besarla solo para hacerla hablar y obtener información que mataría a millones, al no sentir amor la princesa no destruyo la torre mientra en la otra celda Marceline observaba esa escena….celosa.

Finn-¿Ya hablaras?

La princesa no quería hablar pero ese beso, ese beso que solo Finn podía darle combinaba la lengua, el amor y el placer en uno lo que hizo que la princesa perdiera la consciencia de lo que hacia por lo que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Princesa flama-Tus zarcos están en el río oculto se encuentra a doce metros del desierto de la muerte.

Finn-Gracias linda hoy dormirás sabiendo que ayudaste a que se acabe el mundo.

Después Finn se dirigió a la sal del trono.

Finn-Krazak vamos al río oculto.

Krazak-Ah lord antes de irnos queríamos informarle que al saquear la tumba del héroe encontramos una espada de demonio y Oxidio se encargo de ejem mejorarla.

De pronto un par de Parduzcos le trajeron a Finn la espada ahora de color negra y con una especie de aura maligna.

Krazak-Para usted mi lord la llamamos La asesina.

Finn-Me gusta-Menciono Finn mientras observaba su nueva arma.

.

(Río oculto)

Finn se encontraba en el río buscando a los zarcos hasta que vio lo que menos esperaba.

Una armada del dulce imperio los cuales llevaban la colmena zarca y a varios zarcos en jaulas.

Soldado-Woo si que eres feo-Comento un soldado mientras observaba uno de los zarcos.

Esbirros-Deber salvar zarcos de soldados matar, matar.

Finn y sus esbirros se dirigieron directo contra la armada y empezaron a atacarlos.

Mientras los esbirros embestían a los soldados Finn se encargaba de liberar a los zarcos mientras mataba a cada soldado que se cruzaba en su camino.

Pero aunque los esbirros eran más numerosos los soldados eran más grandes por lo que les tenían ventaja y varios esbirros habían caído en combate.

Krazak-Señor si usa a los zarcos podrán revivir a los esbirros que han muerto en la batalla.

Finn envío a los zarcos a revivir a los esbirros mientras los demás esbirros tomaban ventaja a la pelea.

Pronto toda la armado termino hecha migajas.

De pronto uno de los portales de Pestonio apareció del suelo.

Krazak-Muy bien lord ahora que tenemos a los zarcos el ejercito esta completo muy bien lord.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí como verán Finn y sus esbirros ya tuvieron su primera batalla contra el imperio y habrá mas muchas muchas mas de nuevo démosle un gracias a Spartanjaller por la publicidad hasta ahora me despido con un gracias por leer.**


	11. Migajas

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo un nuevo ch a diferencia de siempre hoy no habrá notas de autor por el hecho de que aun no tengo nada que decir, disfrútenlo. Gracias Spartanjaller.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oxidio se estaba encargando de forjar armaduras y armas para los esbirro con ayuda de otros mas esbirros, pero no solo forjaban armas también construían torres de asedio, catapultas y barcos de guerra con grandes cañones.

En otro sitio no muy alejado varios esbirros se encargaban de domar animales pues desde la caída del imperio glorioso los esbirros empezaron a capturar nuevas criaturas y domarlas, había Archisalamandras, (Salamandras inmensas) Dragones voladores y entre otras criaturas.

Mientras tanto Finn y Krazak observaban a los esbirros y median su fuerza.

Krazak-Lord toda la horda esta en perfecto estado.

Temblón apareció para recitar una de sus poemas.

Temblón-La horda del lord perfecta esta, cuando el dulce imperio ataquen a nadie con vida dejaran.

Krazak-Temblón haznos el favor de calmarte ya te he dicho que no queremos mas accidentes, deberías ponerte a cocinar.

Temblón- Oh lo siento lord es que a Krazak no le gusta la música pero como es el hijo de nuestro antiguo lord seguro que a usted si.

Finn-Bien pero ponte a cocinar estoy hambriento.

Temblón solo salio corriendo directo a la cocina.

Krazak-Bien lord creó que es hora de que el dulce imperio sepa de quienes somos.

.

En el muelle del dulce imperio varios barcos llegaban pero a diferencia de casi todos los barcos del dulce imperio no eran naves de guerra eran cargueros.

Finn y sus esbirros iban en uno de los mejores barcos que Oxidio había construido mientras se acercaban al muelle.

Krazak-Lord me encantaría estar hay pero el agua del mar me provoca urticaria, bueno vera estos barcos transportan comida y varios decorativos la razón es porque el Rey Gumball esta a unos meses de ser nombrado emperador, y esto será la razón de una gran fiesta la cual será el mismo día que ataquemos. Pero la razón de que estemos aquí es porque si destruimos esos barcos cargueros causara un gran estrago….muéstreles quien es usted tal vez así el rey Gumball les diga a sus ciudadanos lo ocurrido en el pueblo salchicha. Ese barco de ahí viene de Aaa destrócelo.

Del barco de Aaa Fionna y Marshall bajaban mientras observaban el lugar.

Fionna-Woo esto es increíble ¿No lo crees Marshall?

Marshall-Si es muy bello bueno será mejor que busquemos a Gumball.

Fionna-Jajaja si-Menciono Fionna mientras se ruborizaba al escuchar el nombre de Gumball-Que mal que Cake y Lord monochromicorn no han llegado.

Marshall-No te preocupes su barco debe de llegar en un par de horas.

Mientras tanto una familia de dulces ciudadanos conformada por un padre una madre y una niña de unos 5 años de edad estaban apunto de salir de la puerta del barco cuando una bala de cañón causo daño al barco y destruyendo el pequeño puente que los separaba del barco al muelle dejando ala familia y a varios inocentes dulces dentro del barco mientras las balas de cañón llegaban cada vez en mayor cantidad.

El barco al no tener defensas no resistió mucho haciéndolo hundir ahogando a la familia y a todos los pasajeros causándoles la muerte y lo ultimo que se escucho fueron los gritos de terror de los pasajeros.

Después el barco de guerra de Finn comenzó a bombardear el muelle haciendo correr de miedo a los que se encontraban en el incluyendo a Fionna y Marshall.

Fionna-¿Marshall que sucede?

Marshall-No lo se solo corre.

Varios arqueros del imperio junto con Jake se dirigieron al muelle para defenderse del repentino ataque.

Jake-Carguen-Ordeno Jake mientras los arqueros cargaban sus arcos-Fuego-De pronto una lluvia de flechas ataco el barco pero este estaba hecho de metal por lo que las flechas solo llamaron la atención lo que causo que los esbirros apuntaran a Jake y los soldados.

Jake-RETIRADA HAY MAMACHITA HAY MAMACHITA.

De pronto el rey Gumball llego con unas poderosas catapultas y empezó a atacar el barco enemigo.

Lo que causo que el barco no se rindiera solo se retiraba.

Fionna-Gumball ¿Qué fue eso?

Gumball-Oh hola Fionna no te vi llegar en cuanto al barco…no lo se.

Iris-Les dije que se fueran.

Gumball-Tu de nuevo ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Marshall-¿Quién es ella?

Gumball-Es una larga historia.

Iris-Tienen que irse ya lo que paso hoy fue solo el comienzo la armada, el barco, todo esta conectado solo falta….La guerra.

Gumball-No podemos irnos estamos a unos meses de la coronación.

Iris-Se los advertí-Después la mujer desapareció por arte de magia.

Gumball-Capitán Jake quiero a todo el ejército del imperio listo para la coronación.

Jake-¿Y eso como porque?

Gumball-No creo en lo que dijo esa loca, pero no me arriesgare.

Soldado-Señor, hay vampiros en la puertas.

Gumball-¿Qué?

Soldado-Los vampiros llegaron por sorpresa y se están poniendo agresivos exigen verlo.

Gumball-Bien.

Gumball acompañado por dos aplastadores los cuales eran diferentes a los comunes, llevaban armaduras del material mas resistente de Ooo (Obsidiana como en minecraft, no no es cierto jaja) era ¨Antimagia¨ los cuales dañaban a los seres mágicos ya sean buenos o malos, también tenían espadas del mismo material iban lado a lado dejando al rey en medio.

Gumball fue con los vampiros con su traje diplomático el cual era similar al común solo que color azul cielo.

Gumball-Vampiros de Ooo ¿A que se debe su presencia y mas aun a medio día?-Pregunto el rey debido a que los vampiros llegaron en el día en lugar de la noche y para protegerse llevaban unas armaduras que los cubrían hasta el mas mínimo pedazo de ellos.

Vampiro general-Rey Gumball, en nombre del reino vampiro y de la reina Marceline Abadeer informo que tenemos razones para creer que tienen a nuestra reina entréguenla o terminaremos aplastando la ciudad si fuera necesario-Detrás de los vampiros se podían ver poderosas maquinas de asedio y a varios soldados, pues tanto en Ooo como en Aaa los vampiros tenían fama de destruir lo que sea siempre que eso les permita obtener lo que quieren, también tenían fama de creer que un día la luz se extinguiría.

Gumball-¿Por qué creen eso?

Vampiro general-Después de investigar el último sitio donde nuestra reina fue encontramos migajas de varios soldados.

(Torre lúgubre)

Krazak y Finn observaban la charla del rey y el vampiro.

Krazak-Ingenioso ¿No? Por fin encontramos algo que hacer con las migajas de los soldados.

(Dulce imperio)

Vampiro general-Al estudiar las migajas llegamos a la conclusión de que ustedes dulce imperio capturaron a nuestra reina y por lo que dicen de usted rey estamos seguros de que piensa violarla.

Gumball-¿Qué? No tenemos a su reina y si la tuviéramos no seria con esos fines.

Marshall-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Gumball-Marshall que bueno que llegaste diles a estos vampiros que no capturamos a Marceline.

Marshall-Lo siento Gumball, no puedo.

Gumball-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marshall-Veras seguro ya sabes que Marceline y yo somos hermanos, y cuando nos cedieron el trono de los vampiros decidimos que al ser dos, Marceline controlaría a los vampiros de Ooo y yo a los de Aaa por lo cual no tengo autoridad con estos vampiros.

Gumball-Oh no y además quien les dijo que tendría fines pervertidos con su reina.

Vampiro general-Recibimos una carta de parte de un autor desconocido informándonos sobre todo el asunto así que o nos regresan ala reina….o habrá guerra.

(Torre lúgubre)

Krazak-Ingenioso ¿No lo cree lord? Al enviar esa carta estamos enemistando a los dulces y a los vampiros, y para hacerlo mas interesante les escribiré a los soldados del imperio de que quienes controlaban la nave enemiga eran…vampiros así comenzara la guerra.


	12. Guerra

**Hola a todos. Hoy les traigo otro esperado ch de mi raro crossrove, lamento tardarme si fue así pero bueno ayer fui al cine a ver El dictador muy buena película la recomiendo, y antes de empezar quiero recomendar los fics de un gran escritor, spartanjaller el también recomienda mis fics por lo que decidí recomendarlos como agradecimiento hay uno muy parecido al mío pero no en todo sentido se llama ¿amor? Espero la continuación de ese fic con ansias inmensas y también el de ¿Qué es real? Son de mis favoritos pero bueno aquí esta el ch 12.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La princesa flama había vuelto de la forja acompañada de dos parduzcos los cuales la trasladaban a su celda.

Al llegar la princesa capto un sonido, era música.

Al observar por la pequeña ventana la princesa observo a Marceline quien tocaba una bella canción con una guitarra de madera un poco sucia y rota lo cual era lo único que había en la celda aparte de la cama y el escusado pero eso no le impedía a Marceline seguir con su pasión por la música.

Marceline-¿Por qué el no sabe lo que siento? Yo por el en mi interior ahora no se que hacer no lo quiero perder.

Estela-Que linda canción Marceline-Marceline se avergonzó un poco al escuchar ala princesa por haber oído su canción que expresaba todos sus sentimientos amorosos.

Marceline-Oh princesa no te vi llegar.

Estela-¿Sobre quien habla?

Marceline-¿Qué?

Estela-Tu canción ¿Sobre que chico habla Marcy?

Marceline-No no habla sobre ningún chico-Contesto Marceline nerviosa.

Estela-Como que no, vamos Marcy admítelo te gusta un chico dime quien es por favor ¿Es Gumball?

Marceline-No no es Gumball.

Estela-¿Entonces quien?

Marceline-Eso no importa-Contesto Marceline triste.

Estela-Oh dime Marceline ¿Cómo sabias sobre todo esto?

Marceline tomo mucho aire como si le costara trabajo contestar esa pregunta.

Marceline-¿Haz escuchado sobre la gran guerra de los champiñones?

Estela-No

Marceline-Veras hace mil años existió un imperio llamado reino imperio glorioso, ellos buscaban eliminar a todos los seres mágicos del mundo.

Estela-¿Por qué harían tal atrocidad?

Marceline-Veras pues años antes de que el imperio se fundara había otras tierras en las cuales existía otra torre de esbirros la cual tenía una fuente de energía llamado el núcleo vital pero el emperador Solarius quien era el gobernante del imperio usaba una mascara para así no mostrar que no era humano sino un elfo llamado Florián Alma Verde.

Estela-¿Pero porque un elfo querría exterminar a los seres mágicos eso es horrible?

Marceline-Lo que pasa es que el no era mágico lo que hacia que los demás seres mágicos se burlaran de el. Por lo que intento robar el núcleo vital de la torre para así liberar su potencial. Pero lo único que hizo fue hacerlo explotar y destruir la torre y las tierras causando un gran cataclismo y una peste mágica en las tierras, lo único que quedo fue un páramo desolado con muchas magia tirada por ahí haciendo que las criaturas de ahí mutaran en monstruos.

Estela-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Marceline-Por que yo….viví en el imperio glorioso.

Estela-¿Viviste en ese horrible imperio?

Marceline-Si, mi madre era ciudadana era lo que algunos llamaban….prostituta.

Estela-¿Y que paso con el imperio?

Marceline- Era un día normal como todos, yo usaba una toga blanca y unas sandalias las cuales eran normales en el imperio, mi madre desapareció en una batalla en Luxeterna la cual era según los elfos un milagro de la naturaleza hasta que el imperio lo ataco y lo convirtió en un complejo turístico al que a mi me encantaba ir. Me encantaba sentarme en la arena quitarme las sandalias y posar mis pies en la arena observando el atardecer y bebiendo un rico refresco, mi hermano Marshall le encantaba nadar abecés a mi también me gustaba entrar en el agua y nadar con Marshall era muy divertido. Pero cuando acusaron a mi madre de brujería la insultaban mucho a ella y a nosotros nos decían niños brujos de Luxeterna pues en Glacialia había otro niño brujo quien fue el que se llevo a mi madre mi mama solo se fue por que no quería que Marshall y yo sufriéramos, pero en fin era un día normal hasta que empezaron a asediar la ciudad mi padre quien por cierto no era humano sino un vampiro, vino de la nocheosfera para salvarnos a Marshall y a mi fuimos ala nocheosfera y desde ahí no volvimos.

Estela-¿Y que paso?

Marceline-Volvimos cuando todo estaba dominado por los esbirros del overlord de esa era pero varios años después el overlord murió y los humanos que quedaban se revelaron contra los esbirros iniciando una guerra.

Estela-¿Y por que se llamo guerra de los champiñones?

Marceline-Pues veras los elfos habían inventado bombas hongo con su magia las cuales explotaban de una forma increíble como 400 creepers (Jajaja Cameo de minecraft) entonces los humanos decidieron usarlas para matar a los esbirros pero las bombas emitían radiación la cual afecto mas a los humanos para entonces yo ya era vampira por lo que pude sobrevivir pero los humanos y los otros seres llegaron a casi extinguirse algunas razas si desaparecieron como los medianos, las hadas y otros seres de Ooo algunos solo mutaron dando origen a las razas de Ooo los esbirros volvieron al averno y ahí permanecieron hasta ahora.

Estela-¿Pero como es que los esbirros pudieron con tantos humanos?

Marceline-Uff...….Por que tenían las 8 tribus.

Estela-¿8 tribus? Pero creí que eran solo 4.

Marceline-Si lo se pero son 8 los demás se separaron del overlord pues juraron solo servir al overlord que mereciera poder usarlos. Las tribus son, los mágicos los cuales pueden usar magia para matar a los enemigos son como bermejos son morados, los fantasmas nadie mas que los esbirros y el overlord los puede ver pueden hacerse invisibles como los viridios solo que pueden atacar de esa forma son blancos, los eléctricos ellos pueden electrocutar a los enemigos y matarlos rápidamente son de color amarillo, y al final están….los destructores, Finn nunca NUNCA debe hallarlos, son negros y son los esbirros mas fuertes tienen todas las cualidades de los esbirros anteriores Finn nunca debe hallarlos.

.

Un esbirro había llevado la carta que Krazak escribí al buzón del imperio.

Soldado-Señor una carta.

Gumball empezó a leer la carta y se sorprendió al saber lo que decía.

Soldado-¿Sucede algo señor?

Gumball-Aquí dice que los vampiros navegaban el barco que mato a esos inocentes dulces, soldados llévenme con los vampiros.

.

Gumball fue al reino de los vampiros a hablar del asunto.

Vampiro general-Nosotros no matamos a nadie.

Gumball-Esta carta dice lo contrario.

Vampiro general-No señor no hicimos nada y ustedes imperio no nos han devuelto a nuestra reina después de secuestrarla en la tumba de Finn el humano.

Gumball-Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Vampiro general-¿A que se refiere?

Gumball-A que lo que la extraña mujer nos hablo nos hablo de un terrible peligro que se acercaba y solo buscaría matar se refería a ustedes escoria nocturna.

Vampiro general-COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRNOS ESCORIA ESPERO QUE TENGA UN GRAN EJERCITO PORQUE LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO.

(Torre lúgubre)

Finn-Ja ahora esos idiotas se mataran en una guerra sin sentido.

Krazak-Claro lord me muero de ganas de ver la masacre TEMBLON APURATE CON LAS PALOMITAS.

.

Los dos ejércitos se reunieron en las extensas praderas para empezar la batalla.

General del imperio-POR EL IMPERIO

Vampiro general-POR LA OSCURIDAD

Después de lanzar sus gritos de guerra ambos ejércitos se lanzaron al combate y al menor contacto ambos ejércitos empezaron a descuartizarse con furia y odio, en todos lados volaba la sangre de los vampiros la cual no se sabia si era suya o de algún otro ser mientras que de otro lado las migajas de los soldados plátano y los aplastadores.

Cada ejercito se ponía cada vez mas violento que el otro los dulces empezaban por cortar los brazos de los vampiros y verlos sufrir para después decapitarlos.

La batalla siguió por horas y horas hasta que ambos ejércitos terminaron aniquilándose por completo.

(Dos meses depuse)

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que los vampiros y los dulces entraron en guerra esto retraso la coronación del rey.

Ambos ejércitos están casi aplastados pero el odio mutuo sigue.

Ambos bandos luchan en una guerra que creen que causo el otro.

Pero no se imaginan lo que viene…..no se imaginan nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wow este ch si me costo trabajo pero siento que es de los mejores que he escrito a y quería decirles que si les gusta mi fic y no han comentado háganlo me gustaría conocer su opinión pero solo si es positiva como siempre me despido con un gracias por leer. **


	13. Batalla en las ruinas y el baile

**Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado mi One-shot si es así y no han dejado reviews háganlo porque sinceramente solo lo hice por publicidad.**

**Pero bueno aquí les tengo el nuevo ch y sinceramente por favor déjenme reviews, el capitulo con mas reviews solo tiene 3 reviews.**

**Bueno aquí esta mi nuevo ch repleto de acción y violencia WUUUU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rey gumball se encontraba en la sala de guerra del palacio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una gran discusión de importancia estratégica junto con los demás jefes del imperio.

Se encontraban la dulce princesa quien rara vez iba a esas reuniones, el conde limonagrio y su hermano y el coronel elotito.

Gumball-Como verán en este mapa nuestras tropas han disminuido pero no tanto como las de los vampiros….si señores esta guerra ya esta ganada-comento el rey orgulloso-Solo nos queda dar el golpe máximo, atacar el reino.

Coronel elotito-Pero señor ¿Cómo llevaremos nuestras fuerzas al reino subterráneo de los vampiros.

Gumball-La siguiente batalla se llevara a cabo en el templo oscuro una antigua iglesia vampiro la cual según los archivos era enorme pero un gran cataclismo, aun así esos miserables siguen visitando las ruinas para rezar por la oscuridad eterna aun así el templo tiene una entrada directa al reino. El ataque será llevado a cabo por el conde limonagrio 2.

.

(Torre lúgubre)

Krazak-Señor si el imperio toma el templo podrán llegar al reino y destruirlo y así nos libraremos de un gran problema.

Finn-Bien iremos al templo y mataremos a los vampiros y dulces que podamos después iremos a Civitas imperialis para ver si los esbirros han encontrado algo. Después iremos al páramo desolado.

Temblón-Señor antes de que se vaya quiero que escuche la canción que le acabo de componer.

(Canción)

Hora de overlord.

Llama a tus esbirros.

Vamos a destruir tierras muy lejanas.

Con Krazak el esbirro y Finn el overlord.

Este es el fin del mundo.

Hora de overlord.

Temblón-¿Le gusta lord?

Finn-Si no esta mal.

(Dos horas después)

Las ruinas se encontraban en llamas los dulces avanzaban por el sur, norte y este mientras que el oeste era solo mar.

Varios vampiros se encontraban en una planta alta de las ruinas, la mayoría tenía ballestas mientras que los demás atendían a los heridos.

Los soldados del imperio se encontraban en la planta baja la mayoría eran arqueros.

Los soldados dispararon sus flechas derribando a varios vampiros.

Uno de los portales de pestonio emergió de la tierra en un lugar abandonado donde solo había ruinas y cadáveres.

El general vampiro llego levitando junto con cuatro legionarios vampiros los cuales llevaban armaduras doradas y más resistentes.

General vampiro-Capitana informe.

Capitana vampira-Las cosas no van bien, los dulces llegaron por el sur y nos emboscaron…..para la tarde estaremos derrotados.

General vampiro-Esas son malas noticias, pero tranquilos acabamos de pedir refuerzos en dos horas 3 barcos llegaran, iré a buscar sobrevivientes ustedes resistan un capitán estará aquí pronto.

Capitana vampira-Si señor.

Al irse el general con los legionarios Finn llego sin esbirros por que sabia que si los llevaba los vampiros lo descubrirían.

Capitana vampiro-Usted debe ser el capitán ¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?

Finn-….

Capitana vampiro-¿Cuál es su nombre?-La capitana trato de conseguir el nombre de soldado hasta que vio el guante con el que Finn llamaba a los esbirros lo que hizo que se sorprendiera-Un momento…usted es un…..-La capitana no pudo completar la oración pues cuando se dio cuenta Finn había clavado su espada en el estomago de la capitana causando le un inmenso dolor y un largo grito de sufrimiento.

El grito hizo que todos los vampiros que estaban defendiendo se distrajeran.

De un momento a otro una puerta de madera de las ruinas fue destrozada por un aplastador de el lo seguían varios soldados que llegaron a la planta alta.

Unos vampiros atacaron al aplastador mientras que los demás sacaban sus espadas y se enfrentaban a los guardias.

Finn atacaba al ser que se pusiera en su camino ya fuera vampiro o dulce.

A los pocos minutos los vampiros derribaron al aplastador y se pusieron a atacar a los dulces.

Finn aprovecho la pelea para seguir avanzando.

Al pasar por un puente varios dulces de las plantas bajas observaban a Finn.

General del imperio-Haya debe ser un vampiro con armadura derribadlo.

Los imperiales dispararon al puente donde se encontraba Finn. Pero Finn esquivo las flechas y logro pasar el puente.

Al llegar a un pequeño muelle Finn pudo ver los que serian tres barcos vampiros los cuales se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Krazak-Señor si esos barcos llegan habrá vampiros por todas las ruinas-Mientras Krazak hablaba Finn pudo observar una catapulta-Eso debe funcionar señor a menos que su puntería sea horrible.

Finn tomo la catapulta mientras calculaba la distancia.

Al primer tiro Finn logro derribar un barco, al segundo también, pero al tercero el barco esquivo el tiro.

Pero Finn no se rindió y al cuarto tiro el barco callo.

Los vampiros observaban horrorizados como su única esperanza de victoria se hundía en el fondo del mar.

Conde limonagrio 2-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí-Finn volteo y vio al clon del conde quien lo observaba mas o menos agradecido-¿Quién lo pensaría? Un vampiro traidor.

Finn-No soy vampiro.

Conde limonagrio 2 –Bien pero aun así te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado. Una persona como tu le vendría muy bien al imperio.

Finn-Ni creas que me uniré al imperio. LO DESTRUIRE.

Conde limonagrio 2-Bien entonces es hora de morir.

Finn y el conde empezaron a luchar de una forma increíble pero aun así Finn era superior.

Después de 5 minutos peleando Finn logro quitarle al conde su arma y después lo mato.

El clon del conde cayo al suelo mientras aun tenía pocas fuerzas, mientras tanto Finn regresaba al portal.

(2 horas después)

Las ruinas habían sido tomadas por el imperio, el general escapo con varios sobrevivientes mientras el conde limonagrio original llegaba.

Conde limonagrio-(llorando) Hermano ¿Qué te hicieron? Yo se quienes fueron, fueron esos malditos vampiros-Dijo el conde furioso mientras seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

.

(Dulce imperio)

Gumball-Lamento lo que le ocurrió a su hermano conde, pero gano la batalla hoy haremos un dulce baile en su memoria.

Limonagrio-Gracias señor.

.

(Torre lúgubre)

Krazak-Señor se que quiere ir al páramo desolado pero este baile es el momento perfecto para hacer una misión de reconocimiento.

Finn-Bien pero solo porque esto es importante.

.

(Imperio)

Gumball se encontraba en la calle de la ciudad con varios soldados, con el mayordomo mentita y con un helado el cual tenía un traje imperial bastante peculiar al igual que un artefacto extraño que parecía ser un radar.

Gumball-Señores les presento a un nuevo soldado, los llamamos vigías, su función es usar el radar para detectar seres mágicos malignos. Por ahora solo los detecta pero estamos buscando la forma de que también los dañen.

Al iniciar su trabajo el vigía empezó a buscar seres malignos hasta que detecto algo.

Vigía-Señor detecto un ser maligno ahí-Dijo señalando a mentita.

Mentita-Debe ser un error-Contesto Mentita nervioso.

Gumball-Si debe ser eso.

.

(Hora del baile 11:40 PM)

Finn fue al baile vestido con un smoking, pantalones, corbata y zapatos negros y con un sombrero negro además de la mascara de the creeps.

Krazak-Señor veo que funciona el micrófono, bien lord los esbirros están en los ductos de ventilación del castillo para cuando los necesite, ellos traen su guante. Bien lord entre al baile y llame la atención aunque debe recordar estudiar las defensas del imperio, y debe saber que si los vigías lo ven detectaran su energía maligna. Recuerde es un embajador de Eee y su nombre es Dark.

Finn camino lentamente para así ver las defensas y esquivando a los vigías.

Al llegar al castillo Finn afirmo ser el embajador, pero el verdadero estaba muerto y tirado en el bosque.

Gumball-Gracias a todos por venir. Hoy recordaremos a un valiente soldado, pero también celebraremos la victoria en las ruinas.

Bubblegum-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto la princesa al ver a Finn.

Gumball-Ahora todos a bailar.

Finn empezó a bailar con Bubblegum mientras hablaban.

Bubblegum-¿Quién eres?

Finn-Cuanta curiosidad, solo soy un embajador que viene a visitar el lugar y a bailar un poco.

Bubblegum-¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Finn-Solo baile princesa-Dijo Finn mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa y la hacia girar como se hace en ese baile elegante.

Bubblegum-Esta bien, solo dígame. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Finn-Pronto lo vera.

Marshall-Fionna ¿No hueles eso?-Dijo Marshall quien bailaba con Fionna (Como amigos) además olía algo que le parecía familiar, aunque lo primero en descartar fueron Viridios.

Fionna-No.

Marshall-No debe ser nada.

Gumball-Disculpen quiero hablar-Todos los presentes le prestaron atención a Gumball-Hoy lloramos la muerte de el hermano del conde de limonagrio, también lloramos el día que mi buena amiga Marceline desapareció, pero sobre todo el día que el reino de fuego fue destruido lo peor es que mañana inician las lluvias y aquí tenemos a un ser de fuego, denle la bienvenida a el Príncipe flama.

Príncipe flama-Gracias señores, hoy les agradezco su bienvenida y debo decir que los estragos como el reino de fuego y el escuadrón del río oculto, además del templo de los héroes.

Finn-¿Y el pueblo salchicha?

Gumball-¿De que habla?

Finn-De que el pueblo salchicha fue destruido, también se que no les querían decir por que el pueblo no era importante, que lo destruyeron por que si.

Gumball-¿Cómo sabe esto embajador Dark?

Finn-Jeje. Por que fui yo quien lo hizo.

Al decir lo último todos los que estaban alrededor de Finn se separaron mientras Finn sacaba a Asesina con su magia.

Gumball-GUARDIAS ESTA ARMADO-Dicho esto varios guardias rodearon a Finn.

Finn empezó a reír a carcajadas cuando todos los guardias lo rodearon.

Gumball-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Finn-Jajaja. Mírense nada más dulce imperio, ciudadanos consentidos, una princesa que se cree perfecta, y un rey marica que ocupa que sus guardias pelen sus peleas. Si me lo preguntan la dulce gente ha estado en el poder por mucho tiempo.

Cuando dieron las doce los esbirros empezaron a salir de los ductos atacando a los soldados.

Uno de ellos le dio a Finn su guante.

Esbirro-Dénos ordenes.

Krazak-Lord Pestonio esta terminando un portal en la calle azúcar valla haya.

Finn-Los esbirros mas resistentes vayan frente a mi los demás síganme.

Dicho esto Finn y sus esbirros salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la calle que menciono Krazak.

Mientras escapaban Gumball y varios arqueros atacaron a Finn y a los esbirros.

Finn esquivo las flechas pero algunos esbirros no tuvieron tanta suerte mientras que Finn llegaba a la calle con sus esbirros.

Pero al llegar vieron que era un callejón sin salida.

Gumball llego con sus aplastadores especiales.

Gumball-Aquí termina todo Dark, o mejor dicho Finn el humano.

Finn-¿Qué?

Gumball-Veo que no recuerdas nada de tu viaje a Aaa. Pensé que eras buen tipo Finn ahora veo que eres un monstruo y aquí morirás.

Finn-No lo creo-Dijo Finn mientras el portal de Pestonio salio detrás de Finn mientras el ingresaba en el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuju que gran capitulo para mi si les gusto díganlo, y para ser sincero los aplastadores y los vigías están basados en soldados del imperio glorioso. Como siempre un gracias por leer.**


	14. Naufragio

**Hola a todos de nuevo, como siempre les traigo un nuevo ch de ¨El quinto overlord¨. El review de un fan anónimo me recomendó más romance y más Fionna y Cake, debo decirles que los personajes de Fionna y Cake tendrán más apariciones en la segunda etapa del fic.**

**Debo decir que los aplastadores están basados en los Gargantúas del reino imperio glorioso al igual que los vigías estén basados en los centinelas.**

**Los Gargantúas al igual que los aplastadores cargaban contra el enemigo y los centinelas detectaban a los seres mágicos.**

**Pero el fan desconocido también me pidió mas romances, así que antes de empezar les diré ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIOLEE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado unos minutos desde que el misterioso embajador ataco y mato a varios guardias con ayuda de unos raros seres.

Marshall era el más asustado pues cuando olio la peste de los Viridios empezó a sospechar y como dicen los jedis Marshall pensó ¨Tengo un mal presentimiento¨

El rey Gumball se veía muy estresado y era de esperarse pues la guerra con los vampiros, la coronación y ahora esto.

Cake se acerco a Fionna y le dijo.

Cake-Fionna es tu momento invita al rey a salir.

Fionna-No lo se Cake el es muy guapo, pero ahora siento que no-Contesto Fionna nerviosa.

Cake-Ándale es tu momento amor-Le dijo Cake animándola.

Fionna-Bueno.

Fionna se acerco a Gumball mientras que desde la sombra del palacio Marshall la observaba bastante triste.

Marshall-Supéralo, ella nunca te vera mas que como un amigo-Murmuraba Marshall para si mismo.

Fionna-Gumball

Gumball-Oh hola Fionna

Fionna-A se que este no es el mejor momento pero….quisieras ir conmigo al lago a…. no se pasear-Dijo Fionna bastante nerviosa.

Gumball-Oh lo siento Fionna no puedo.

Fionna-¿Qué por que?-Pregunto Fionna al borde de las lagrimas.

Gumball-Fionna ahora estoy muy ocupado. Y además eres demasiado joven.

Fionna-DEMASIADO JOVEN, GUMBALL TENGO 20 AÑOS-Grito Fionna llorando

Gumball-Fionna no llores-Gumball trato de calmarla pero Fionna salio corriendo del castillo con los ojos todos empapados.

Marshall-Perfecto-Le dijo Marshall a Gumball con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a el-Gumball rechazaste a Fionna.

Gumball-Lo se Marshall pero sabes que no puedo estar con ella ahora, con la guerra y la búsqueda de Marceline y ahora esto estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para el romance.

Marshall-Gumball….eres mi amigo y te entiendo, pero sabes que para mi la felicidad de Fionna es lo mas importante (suspiro) ella es perfecta, y la rechazaste.

Gumball-Tal vez yo no tenga tiempo para el romance. Pero tu si.

.

Fionna estaba en la cama de una habitación de la dulce posada donde estaba hospedada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Marshall había llegado ala habitación donde estaba Fionna.

Lo hirió tanto verla así tirada en la cama llorando.

Marshall-Fionna ¿Estas bien?

Fionna-No

Marshall-¿Puedo quedarme?

Fionna-Como quieras.

Marshall-Fionna. Se que estas triste pero, tienes que superar a Gumball.

Fionna-¿Por qué Marshall? ¿Por qué odias nuestro amor?

Marshall-No lo odio, es que no quiero que Gumball te haga daño, el no quiere hacerlo. Pero sabes que si los vampiros son derrotados Gumball se convertirá en emperador (Cameo del señor de los anillos cuando Elrond le dice a su hija que si Sauron es derrotado Aragón se convertirá en rey) y si eso pasa Gumball no tendrá ni un momento para el amor.

Fionna-¿Por qué dices eso Marshall?-Pregunto Fionna todavía llorando.

Marshall-(Suspiro) Por que…..te amo Fionna-Cuando Marshall pronuncio la ultima frase Fionna dejo de llorar y parecía verse mas feliz, hasta Fionna debía admitir que Marshall le gustaba pero no de esa manera.

Marshall-Fionna….no debí dec-Marshall no pudo terminar la oración pues cuando se dio cuenta Fionna lo estaba besando.

Fionna-Hazme tuya Marshall-Fionna tiro a Marshall en la cama mientras después se quitaba su camisa dejando ver su sostén.

Fionna se posesiono encima de Marshall mientras lo besaba aun con lágrimas. La mente de Marshall era un caos, ¿Por qué Fionna hacia esto? ¿Por amor o soledad? Lo único que Marshall podía hacer era corresponder y dejarse llevar por el placer.

.

Gumball-Guardias vayan a ver si los monstruos no dejaron herido.

Soldado- Si señor.

Iris-¿Necesitan mas pruebas?

Gumball-Usted de nuevo ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Iris-Nada solo vengo a verificar que ahora si me hayan escuchado.

Gumball-Lo hicimos ya nos estamos ocupando de los vampiros.

Iris-No me refiero a los vampiros me refiero a los monstruos.

Gumball-A entonces eran ellos bien no son un problema.

Iris-Es lo que dicen ahora-Después Iris desapareció.

.

Finn estaba en su trono hablando con Krazak.

Finn-Krazak quiero ir ya al páramo desolado.

Krazak-Bien lord aunque el páramo desolado esta en Eee no es imposible llegar pero es un largo camino.

Finn-Bien que Oxidio prepare mi barco personal no quiero llevar una flota grande, avisa a los esbirros nos vamos en 15 minutos.

.

Finn se encontraba en su barco con sus esbirros, era un barco de remos por lo que no necesitaban timonear.

La niebla que había en el mar era increíble apenas se podía ver el barco.

Según Krazak se encontraban cerca del continente de Eee.

Un parduzco se acerco al frente del barco y al ver el frente fue corriendo directo con Finn.

El esbirro parecía verse asustado pues no dejaba de señalar el frente del barco, Finn se acerco al frente y quedo sorprendido.

Lo que vio fue una batalla naval entre el imperio y los vampiros.

Había por lo menos 20 barcos de cada bando y el cielo estaba lleno de aviones de combate.

Finn ordeno a sus esbirros la retirada.

De uno de los barcos un vampiro observaba el barco de los esbirros.

Marinero vampiro-Capitán ¿Quiénes son?

Capitán Vampiro-No importa nuestra misión es capturar el objetivo….sin testigos-De un momento a otro los vampiros empezaron a atacar el barco de Finn causando graves daños.

Krazak-Señor váyase de ahí. Señor, Señor, Señor.

Finn no contesto pues de un momento a otro Finn se encontraba inconsciente en una tabla de madera de su barco.

.

(3 horas después)

Finn estaba en la orilla de una pequeña playa.

No llevaba ni su casco ni su arma.

Estaba todo lleno de arena mientras su cabello rubio estaba algo húmedo.

Finn solo pensó en encontrar su casco para poder hablar con Krazak y también su espada y sus esbirros.

Empezó a adentrarse en una selva que se encontraba cerca tomo un palo más o menos afilado el cual seria su arma hasta encontrar a Asesina.

Pasó un buen rato y no encontraba señal de los esbirros o de sus objetos.

Pero logro escuchar algo parecían gritos pero no de miedo como si fueran de un ritual o culto.

Al acercarse al origen del ruido vio lo que parecían ser duendes salvajes, al ver bien vio a los esbirros en unas jaulas y de otro lado a Asesina y a su casco.

Empezó a atacar a los duendes con su palo y su magia, tomo a Asesina y su casco y termino matándolos a todos.

Libero a los esbirros y hablo con ellos.

Finn-Escuchen tenemos que encontrar un portal al averno y ahí podremos hablar con Krazak.

Finn empezó a buscar por todo el lugar hasta que vio un portal abrirse.

Krazak-Señor esta vivo lo sabia. Señor debe saber que los vampiros lo hundieron y al parecer hay sobrevivientes del imperio en la selva.

Soldados-ALTO-Cuando Finn se volteo vio a soldados del imperio eran 3.

Iba a atacarlos pero de pronto los soldados parecían verse golpeados. Vio mejor y los soldados eran atacados pero ¿Quién? De un momento a otro los soldados murieron.

Krazak-Un segundo no será lo que creo que es.

Después unos esbirros blancos aparecieron como por arte de magia.

Krazak-Lord esos son FANTASMAS-Dijo Krazak asombrado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan chan chan como verán Finn ya encontró a los Fantasmas.**

**Ahora comentare unas cosas.**

**Anónimo-Lo siento si no puse mucho romance pero prometo que habrá mas.**

**DN164-Una vez te dije que solo era un punto entre tus fans pero al parecer me e hecho mas grande.**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo y como siempre gracias por leer.**


	15. El paquete

**Hola mis lectores, lamento la tardanza.**

**Esta es la respuesta de un review anónimo que quería que pusiera a Fionna con el Príncipe flama, bueno la respuesta es, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, JAMAS LO HARE JAMAS. Perdón si no lo hago pero no soy de ese equipo yo no soy un fan flameona SOY UN ENEMIGO JURADO lo odio tanto como su pareja hermana finnflame quieren mi opinión si es así la respuesta es, mi opinión es demasiado dura y no la puedo poner, de veras perdón pero no me gusta y ya, te lo digo de la forma mas amable solo me desquite palabras atrás de veras lo siento pero el fic será Finnceline y Fiolee ni una mención de otras parejas para terminar esta contestación digo, Sauron se queda guerra (En lugar de Sauron se va paz, no me gusta eso)**

**Y antes de empezar tengo una noticia de Spartanjaller, sabrán que últimamente el no a esta aquí como antes, la razón es por que el anda muy ocupado últimamente y ni siquiera puede entrar a leer, el dice que podrá escribir a mediados de noviembre, eso es todo.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulo les dejo el nuevo ch.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finn no sabía que eran o de donde venían los ¨Fantasmas¨.

Pues lo único que veía eran unos esbirros blancos que parecían ser transparentes.

Krazak-Señor los esbirros Fantasmas son extremadamente raros, solo usted y el primer overlord han sido capaces de verlos.

Los esbirros fantasmas eran parecidos a los zarcos solo que de un color blanco casi transparente.

Fantasma-Seeeeeeeñor- dijo el fantasma mientras el y sus compañeros se inclinaban ante Finn.

Finn-Krazak creo que me los quedara, y quiero preguntarte ¿Sabes que hacían aquí el imperio y los vampiros?

Krazak-No tengo idea señor. Ah y debo decirle, no se encuentra en Eee, sino en una de las islas que hay a su alrededor, al parecer esta varado en la isla selva una de las mas exóticas islas de Eee, por lo que veo ahí hay mucho sol que envidia lord, aquí no a parado de llover.

Finn-Bien creo que me encargare de encontrar la colmena fantasma. PERO QUE-dijo Finn al darse cuenta de que los fantasmas no se encontraban-Krazak ¿Qué sucede?

Krazak-Bueno lord los fantasmas son algo raros, una cosa es que se dejen ver, pero otra muy diferente es que se dejen controlar, son como la adolescencia de los esbirros pero ellos eran adultos así que ya se imagina como son sus jóvenes.

Finn-Bien-contesto Finn amargamente-y ¿Cómo puedo controlarlos?

Krazak-Bueno, los fantasmas solo se dejan controlar por overlords que ellos creen dignos.

Finn-OK tratare de ser digno, dignamente malo ja- según Finn eso fue un chiste, pero después vio que sus esbirros no lo captaron-RIANSE-grito Finn.

De un momento a otro los esbirros empezaron a reírse como si el chiste de Finn fuera lo mas gracioso que han escuchado en sus miserables vidas.

Pero después se escucho un crujido o más bien, una mordida así que al acercarse a unos arbustos vio a dos, vampiros, ellos se encontraban bebiendo la sangre de unas grullas, pero lo raro era que no traían cascos.

Los vampiros pronto vieron a Finn y pronto su sed de sangre aumento.

Vampiro-Mira es un overlord-contesto sorprendido el vampiro.

Vampiro 2-Es imposible, pero me muero de hambre y aunque la sangre de los esbirros sea increíblemente agria la chupare.

Finn trato de atacar a los vampiros pero estos se volvieron invisibles entre las grandes plantas y árboles de la selva.

Finn solo blandía su espada en la nada con la esperanza de golpear a un vampiro.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta los esbirros se encontraban muertos y descuartizados, fue entonces cuando Finn sintió una rara sensación en su cuello y cuando se voltio vio algo horripilante.

Era uno de los vampiros, estaba rugiendo en la cara de Finn dejando todos sus colmillos visibles (Estilo Abraham Lincoln caza vampiros).

Pero antes de que el vampiro pudiera atacar a Finn, el lo tomo por el cuello y lo tiro al piso mientras le encajaba la espada hasta lo mas profundo.

Pero Finn estaba tan ocupado haciendo sufrir al vampiro, lo que hizo que no pudiera ver al otro quien estaba a punto de matarlo.

Pero antes de eso una flecha la cual tenia un diente de ajo clavado en la punta, mato al vampiro encajándose en su cuello.

?-Jejeje de esa nadie te salvaba-dijo una voz al principio algo burlona pero después mas valerosa.

Finn-¿Quién eres?

¿?-Nadie importante-dijo el extraño sujeto saliendo de entre las hojas de un arbusto cercano.

Scott-Me llamo Scott-dijo el sujeto quien resulto ser un helado de vainilla con una cereza de chocolate en la cabeza y un cono de azúcar. Estaba equipado con un arco, una espada y varios ajos. El helado se recargo contra un árbol.

Finn-¿Qué haces aquí?

Scott-Nada importante, sobreviviendo, digamos que mi nave se estrello-contesto el helado con voz vanidosa.

Finn-¿Eres del imperio?

Scott-(Sarcasmo) No, que va, solo soy un pescado que evoluciono a un helado.

Finn-NO TE BURLES.

Scott-Jajajajaja, me agradas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Finn-Nada, iba de camino a Eee, pero me tope con una batalla naval entre el imperio y los vampiros, dime ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí el imperio?

Scott-Bueno, salimos del reino hace dos horas exactamente alas 2:13 AM, ya debió pasar al menos una hora. Estábamos transportando un paquete que según el rey, era de vital importancia para el imperio, pero ami ni me importa el jodido imperio.

Finn-¿Pero si salimos a las 2:13 AM? ¿Cómo es que no es de noche?

Scott-¿Qué no fuiste a la escuela? En esta parte del mundo es de día y haya de noche.

Finn-Esta bien. Y dime ¿Qué hacían aquí los vampiros?

Scott-Bien te contare.

(Flashback)

En el escenario se podía admirar a Scott piloteando una nave de combate del dulce imperio, pero la brisa del mar no dejaba ver nada.

En el mar había una enorme cantidad de barcos los cuales no podían ver por la brisa.

Ese era el trabajo de las naves, había varios escuadrones sobrevolando el cielo y guiando a los barcos.

Piloto del imperio-Barcos a las coordenadas 3.89, muévanse a las coordenadas 2.40.5 y tengan cuidado con las rocas.

Piloto del imperio del escuadrón rojo-Líder azul detecto movimiento en las coordenadas 3.90 al parecer se mueve.

Líder azul-Mierda-susurro líder azul-¿Es peligroso?

Piloto del escuadrón rojo-No estoy seguro, seguramente es una manada de ballenas creo que seria mejor dejarlas tranquilas.

Líder azul-Estoy de acuerdo, barcos a las coordenadas 3.89 inicien una nueva ruta alas coordenadas 5.68 y si ven alguna ballena déjenla tranquila, no queremos problemas.

Pero al moverse los barcos las extrañas figuras empezaron a moverse del mismo modo que ellos.

Líder azul-Qué cosa… Por que demonios esas cosas se están moviendo.

Scott estaba piloteando una nave de combate y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría supo exactamente lo que pasaba.

Scott-No son ballenas…

Líder azul-¿Por qué dices eso azul 6?

Scott-Cuando las ballenas emigran, siguen una ruta directa no se mueven a ningún lado, pero ni siquiera estamos en la época de migración, no, estas cosas saben que estamos aquí.

En otra nave un pequeño pastel de fresa conocida como Wendy, estudiaba los radares y examinaba la pregunta de Scott.

Wendy-Scott tiene razón aquí pasa algo.

Scott-G-gracias W-Wendy-contesto Scott sonrojado pues Wendy realmente le gustaba.

Wendy-Claro Scott, pero mantén los ojos abiertos.

Scott-Como desees.

Después de un tiempo las cosas que los seguían se aceraban cada vez más y más.

Líder azul-Todos, prepárense pronto sabremos quien nos sigue.

Y justo en el momento en el que las extrañas cosas estaban a la vista, la brisa no dejaba que se pudieran ver.

Piloto-Bueno creo que no era….-el piloto no termino su frase pues una cuerda la cual tenia insertado un gancho, fue lanzado al a nave y termino penetrando la cabina y rompiendo el radio por lo que el piloto no se podía comunicar.

Cuando la nave estaba atrapada, el gancho fue jalado de regreso perdiéndose en la brisa y lo ultimo que se escucho fue que la nave callo al mar.

Líder azul-VAMPIROS, debía saberlo esos bichos siempre están donde no los llaman, en fin inicien bombardeo.

Los barcos de los vampiros empezaron a atacar a los dulces mientras las naves de guerra empezaban a bombardearlos.

La niebla no importaba pues en ese momento la batalla que se armo era épica, naves y barcos atacándose unos a otros en una guerra sin sentido.

Los barcos del imperio contestaron los ataques del enemigo, mientras las naves tiraban sus bombas en los barcos vampiros haciendo que se envolvieran en llamas.

Scott-Líder azul, detecto movimiento aéreo.

Líder azul-Lo que faltaba, deben ser murciélagos.

De un momento a otro los murciélagos domesticados de los vampiros empezaron a plagar el cielo.

Cinco azul-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?-comento cinco azul viendo a los murciélagos.

Scott-Son los murciélagos de los vampiros, los usan como montura aérea, lo hacen porque su forma murciélago es muy pequeña.

Cinco azul-¿Y de donde salieron murciélagos tan grandes?-comento cinco azul confundido por que los murciélagos eran lo suficiente grandes como para llevar a un humano (Basados en una montura de World of warcraft)

Scott-Y yo que se, creen que alguna radioactividad los creo, lo que si se es que si te acercas mucho sus jinetes te dispararan flechas de fuego.

Líder azul-Escuchen concentren su fuego en los barcos vampiros, cuídense de los ganchos y denles con literalmente todo lo que tengan.

Scott-Captado jefe.

Las naves empezaron a disparar balas y misiles contra los barcos y ahora la espesa niebla era su menor problema.

Siete rojo-Tengo uno en la espalda no puedo perderlo AAAAAHHHHH-Fue lo ultimo que aquel piloto dijo, pues las flechas del jinete que lo perseguía entraron en las turbinas convirtiendo la nave en una pequeña bola de fuego que ilumino parte del campo de batalla.

Scott perseguía de cerca de uno de los murciélagos y cuando estaba a una distancia exacta para destruirlo lanzo una frase.

Scott-A ver si escapas de esto monstruo-después Scott uso la metralleta de la nave e hizo que el murciélago cayera al mar junto con su jinete.

Líder azul- Escuadrón azul disparen misiles al barco de las coordenadas 2.2 y vuélenlo.

Cinco azul-Si señor.

Pronto todos los misiles del escuadrón chocaron contra el barco haciéndolo prender en llamas e iluminar el campo de batalla.

Líder azul-Eso es chicos QUE ARDAN.

La batalla se intensificaba cada vez mas, los barcos de ambas facciones se atacaban sin piedad al igual que trataban de derribar a las unidades voladoras.

Los vampiros lanzaban ganchos contra los dulces y justo cuando el escuadrón rojo trataba de destruir un barco, la persona que Scott mas quería llamo por el comunicador.

Wendy-ME ATRAPARON-grito Wendy realmente asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle.

Scott estaba aterrado, Wendy no ella no, todos menos ella, era todo lo que Scott pensaba.

Scott-WENDY NO TE DESESPERES, trata de hacer que el vampiro que te sujeta caiga del barco así estarás libre.

Wendy-Es muy fuerte, no creo poder.

Scott-Tu puedes creo en ti, resiste te ayudare-contesto Scott dirigiéndose al barco donde Wendy estaba sobrevolando.

Wendy-Scott, no lo hagas por favor.

Scott-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-contesto Scott desesperado.

Wendy-Prefiero ser yo que tu, Scott, nunca pude decirte lo que siento por ti, ahora, adiós.-contesto Wendy con una lagrima en el ojo-Escuadrones, no se acerquen alas coordenadas 5.6, iniciare una operación camicace.

Scott-WENDY, NOOOOOO-grito Scott, Wendy, la persona que el más amaba, sentía lo mismo por el, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? Ahora ya es tarde.

Wendy-Adiós Scott-contesto Wendy empezando a llorar y dirigiéndose en contra del barco-Fuera manos-se dijo así misma justo cuando estaba a pocos metros.

Después un enorme sonido se escucho por todo el campo de batalla mientras el barco vampiro explotaba iluminando todo el campo de batalla.

A Scott se le rompió el corazón al ver aquella escena pero debía ser fuerte.

Líder azul-Escuadrón azul reagrúpense.

Scott en lugar de ir con los demás empezó a seguir su propio camino.

Líder azul-Azul 6 ¿Qué sucede?

Scott-Iré a vengarla-comunico Scott por el radio decidido a vengar a Wendy.

Líder azul-Azul 6, no lo hagas te volaran en pedazos.

Scott-Si es así quiero que sepan que esto es lo que pienso de ustedes-dijo Scott mostrando el dedo de en medio por la radio visual.

Después Scott se dirigió a destruir cada barco que encontrara y derribando a cada murciélago que viera.

Líder azul-Pilotos los barcos enemigos están atacando al Surcador (El barco que lleva el paquete) Scott, tu imperio te necesita.

Scott-AL INFIERNO EL IMPERIO.

Scott empezó a destruir literalmente cada cosa que se interpusiera en su camino incluso a sus compañeros.

Líder azul-Pilotos Scott a perdido la cordura, odio decir esto pero mátenlo.

Una de las naves del imperio empezó a perseguir a Scott y trataba de dañar su nave.

Líder azul-Pilotos, hay un barco no reconocido entrando en el mar, no parece ser agresivo.

Piloto-Lo verificare cuando mate a Scott.

Justo en ese momento el piloto logro acertarle un tiro a Scott haciéndolo caer.

Pero antes de eso Scott logro dirigir la nave a una isla cercana donde su nave se estrello.

(Fin del Flashback)

Finn-Así que tú también odias al imperio.

Scott-Más o menos, odio a sus gobernantes su rey gay, su princesa presumida, ese general agrio, bla bla bla.

Finn-Y dime ¿Qué transportaban que era tan importante?

Scott-No lo se, pero decían que era algo vital.

Finn-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

Scott-No se seguro los vampiros lo tienen, no soporto a esos monstruos chupa sangre, me quitaron a Wendy-ahora Scott se torno triste.

Finn-Yo tampoco los soporto. Pero hay una en especial.

Scott-¿Te gusta un vampiro?-pregunto Scott sorprendido.

Finn-NO, es linda pero no.

Scott-Jajaja tranquilo, se como se siente el amor.

Finn-QUE NO ME GUSTA.

Scott-Si claro-contesto Scott sarcásticamente-Escucha iré a buscar el paquete y así extorsionare al imperio. ¿Vienes?

Finn-Por que no.

Y así Scott y Finn se pusieron a buscar el misterioso paquete del imperio.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué contiene?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por esperar, lamento la tardanza de veras pero aquí esta el ch.**

**No tengo mucho que decir así que gracias por leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Saludos mis lectores, vengo a decirles porque no e escribido.

La razon es porque e revisado el fic y e notado varios errores en la historia y e pensado mil formas de mejorarla.

Por lo que estoy pensando en reescribir la historia de una manera mejor, por que estoy pensando en eso.

Les dire que si vuelvo a escribir la historia la encontraran en la seccion crossover entre hda y overlord.

Y con eso me despido.

Un consejo: No escriban mientras cantan la cancion Doggy style, es dificil.

Les recomiendo esa cancion, me gusta mucho mas que otras canciones de hoy en dia. No me malinterpreten, me gustan varias canciones de ahora, pero las viejas habeses llegan a gustarme mas. Asi que denle una escuchada a Doggy style.

Arriba 31 Minutos.


End file.
